Green Eyes
by Arrysa
Summary: What Tsuna didn't expect in the afterlife was to be stuck in the body of Lambo, his Lightning Guardian, and apparently he was in the past too. Even after death, his notorious luck still rears its ugly head. "Just what is my purpose here...?" Faster update on AO3.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Edited, new scenes added, final cleaning on January 11, 2018. I have deleted chapter 2 onwards but now I'm posting the rewritten version starting from here.

 **Warning:** Unbetaed.

 **Overall Note:** All of my fics will be updated slowly. I repeat this story (or all of my stories) is **slow update**. Right now pressure to update my stories is unwelcome and will be ignored except for critics and other comments (outright flames would be ignored) and intrusive and will only affect me to do the opposite.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Green Eyes**

 **Chapter One**

Tsuna was dying of old age. Despite feeling sad for leaving his family behind, he already had lived a blissful yet rowdy life full of chaos and everything else mixed in. He also felt that his time was coming to its end. Maybe, he would get to meet his tutor in the afterlife.

When he opened his eyes next what he didn't expect was to see the familiar white lights coming from an operating room of a hospital. He had lost count on how many times he had been admitted that he could recognize a hospital by the shape of the lighting alone even if his sight were blurred.

Along with his sudden awareness of his surrounding, he heard a loud crying of an infant. It took him trying to talk, move his mouth, and choke out a voice on his throat before he noticed that every time he did the baby's cries just went louder. Tsuna realized it was he who was crying. A single question immediately struck him speechless.

 _What?_

It was followed by a barricade of questions that ended with -

… _Why did he become an infant?!_

Someone lifted him up, the person came into his view, and he saw that it was a man clad in the familiar white clothes and blood painted gloves - a doctor. Ryouhei's face in his memories peaked at the forefront of his mind and vanished within second.

He immediately noticed that everything was bigger and brighter too, it made him blink his eyes trying to rid of blurriness and brightness on his eyes that wouldn't leave.

 _Why is he in a child's body?_

The doctor lifted him towards an unfamiliar woman with curly black hair. His sight was blurred but he could still pick out her features. She was clearly exhausted but a smile was on her lips. Her smile got wider and her green eyes twinkled when she had _him_ in her arms. At the warm hands around him, his crying had seized to a stop and he stared at the woman.

"Madam, he's a healthy boy." The doctor said in Italian and the usage of that language confused him a little.

The unfamiliar woman was still smiling and with shaking hands cradled him near her bosom then said in an emotional voice. "I'm so glad."

"What would you name your child, Madam?" The doctor asked.

 _I am her... child?_ Tsuna thought confusedly while he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears building because of the light and fight back the sudden exhaustion of his body.

The woman turned at the man with a smile and cradled him closer. He could feel how warm it was. It opted him to unconsciously flutter his eyes close. He felt like he would lose this battle of remaining awake as slumber seemed to be appealing right now.

"Lambo… His name is Lambo."

His ears twitched with bewilderment and soon his eyes snapped open, sight oddly focused towards the beautiful woman. His exhaustion still there and even though he felt like sleeping right now, he forced this body not to.

The woman lifted him up and pressed their forehead against each other, a warm gesture between a… mother and son.

"Welcome to the family, Lambo."

… _What's going on?!_

Tsuna's mind blared with questions but it seemed like this body was against him. As his ears registered a humming voice of woman, though right now it sounded far, and felt arms rocking him back and forth Tsuna's mind couldn't do anything as he was being pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

It took him months, a year even before he came into terms that he was in the body of Lambo. At first, it made him frustrated. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi and now he was... Lambo. This bizarre situation made him believe that souls exist, well he did but experiencing was a different matter altogether, because he was Tsuna and now he was occupying the body of Lambo, his Lightning Guardian.

Every time he caught sight of his body in his reflection. He always saw green eyes staring at him, curly black hair growing on his head, and the cow-pattered onesie. It only made it more real that he was occupying Lambo's body… It frustrated him why it happened like this.

When he was dying, he was looking forward to be in heaven or in peace while he waited for a reunion with everyone or he expected something else, not this. Now, Tsuna was in Lambo's body and he didn't know why he was here to begin with and how he came to be in Lambo's body. There wasn't any possession bullet, no experimentation, nothing that he could think on how this came to be. In Mukuro's case, there was the Estraneo famiglia and in his, there was nothing. However, instinctively he knew, there was supposed to be a catch. There should be a purpose on why he was in Lambo's body. There had to be. If there wasn't then why was he here?

And what if accidentally he had stolen Lambo's place?

It was a thought he didn't want to entertain but remained.

* * *

He or rather Lambo's body was three when his mother died from illness. He cried that time, because not only the woman had grown on his heart but also because Lambo couldn't have memories with his mother instead it was he in Lambo's place. It made Tsuna angry with himself because if he weren't in Lambo's body then his Lightning Guardian would have memories with his mother despite how short it'll be.

"Lambo's Mama is…" He wailed. Despite this body feeling like it belong to him, this body still acted like a child. His minor frustration always leads him to cry rather loudly. Tsuna wondered if this body knew what would be Lambo's actual action and he cried even more because he suddenly think that it did… Lambo would cry like this.

"…dead." Tsuna's soul cried along with this body.

Lambo, who couldn't spend any time with his mother. Instead, Tsuna was in Lambo's place. Is this going to keep happening? Is he going to keep stealing Lambo's place?

 _Why…?_

 _Why is he here instead?_

If he would be reincarnated or stuck in a body, why not his own? If he did, then Lambo could have felt the love of his mother. Instead, Lambo didn't get to experience that love.

Is this the reason Lambo adored Sawada Nana? Because he didn't have memories of his own mother?

That night he dreamed of a small child with the very familiar green eyes and cow-patterned onesie in the middle of the meadow. The small child looked at him with a smile and before the dream ended, left words that made him tear up and cry silently afterwards.

" _Please live in my place until…"_

Tsuna decided that he would until… Lambo returned even if it wasn't spoken.

* * *

At five, the purple bazooka came into play.

The familiar sight made him wide-eyed, he should expect that Lambo would have the ten-year bazooka yet it still surprised him.

He snatched it into his arms as he laughed obnoxiously like Lambo always did. The familiarity of the laugh and the purple bazooka made him genuinely laugh even if he purposely made it sound louder that grated on adult's nerves.

"Gyahahaha!"

Lambo's father, a member of the Bovino famiglia looked at him trying to appear displeased that he snatched the object without asking for permission. But the man still looked at him warmly.

"Lambo." The man said with squinted eyes. He looked at the man then cradled the purple bazooka in his arms. However, the man called him again and he vigorously shook his head.

This bazooka should be Lambo's. It was a fact that would remain unchanged. And if Lambo didn't have the bazooka then Lambo and everyone else would miss everything that would count on his and their life. If he, Tsuna, stole Lambo's body then he needed to act like Lambo until the time Lambo's soul returned in this body. He needed to act like Lambo did in his memories. That was the conclusion he reached after he had that dream two years ago.

Lambo's father pulled it from his grasp without any force on it yet he choose to cry out, "No! This is Lambo's!"

It had taken aback the man that he yelled and he took advantage of that pause. He pulled the bazooka, rested his small chubby hand on the trigger and when he yanked it away from his father's grip, there was a sudden boom. A very familiar pink smoke surrounded him and it was all according to his plan.

"Child Lambo?" Someone voiced out in Japanese, the voice was so familiar that he knew whom it belonged. He was glad that the pink smoke was still covering him or else the other would have seen the way he froze. However, the pink smoke completely dispersed soon but it was enough time for him to place a confused mask. When he lifted his head to turn at the direction where the voice was coming from, he saw the familiar small statute, caramel-brown eyes and finally to the wild brunet hair.

In front of him was no other than… Sawada Tsunayoshi, his younger, already an adult Tsunayoshi. Who looked to be dealing with the paper works in the familiar office room residing in Vongola Headquarter.

He wasn't ready to see this, the reality that somewhere another Tsunayoshi Sawada was living the life he already lived. That's why he braced himself, thinking of the promise he made that Tsuna would live in Lambo's place until Lambo returned and he must ensure that by acting like Lambo did in his memories.

 _Right now, I am Lambo._ Tsuna thought and with a sudden forceful blink, he began acting.

 _What will child Lambo do if he suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar place with a stranger?_

He stared at the older Tsunayoshi who looked to be in his 20's with frightened expression. Tsuna looked around as if looking for something and when he didn't find it, he stared back at the brunet before him and forced the tears to form on his eyes.

 _That's right. Lambo always cry._

It was an easy task to cry in this child's body because even slight frustration make this body shed tears. And right now, he was having mixed feelings about this current situation but Tsuna knew it was frustrating him.

He cried; loud and obnoxious. The same crying sound child Lambo did from his memories.

"Ah…! Lambo don't cry!" Tsunayoshi said in the familiar Japanese language that looked to be in slight panic before crouching down on his level and patted his back in slow soothing action. It was the same action he did when child Lambo or any of the kids cries. The sudden reminiscence he felt at the gesture made him cry louder.

Tsuna used to do that, he used to comfort the kids like that.

 _He misses his family._

Tsuna cried even louder.

The hand on his back worked on calming him down but instead of comfort, it only brought tears on his eyes. The hand was warm, the motion was rhythmic, it was soothing, and he could feel Sky Flames thrumming on Tsunayoshi's core, making his body exude that comforting warmth.

"Shhh... It's alright, Lambo. Don't cry anymore."

Tsunayoshi spoke, his voice tinted with concern and confusion. Probably wondering what was wrong and why the child cried in his presence. Tsuna could conclude that despite the sudden headache he was feeling over crying so hard.

 _Tsuna, take a grip of yourself!_ Tsuna thought to himself as he tried to calm down his inner turmoil and let the hand lull him into comfort zone.

It took him minutes for this body to compose, but slowly his crying had turned to loud sniffle. When his internal clock made it to four minutes, he had turned to the other with one last sniff then demanded in Italian. "G-Give Lambo candies!"

The implication was obvious to the other at the usage of that language. Right now, it was Lambo's first time meeting Tsunayoshi so he shouldn't know how to speak or understand Japanese and asking for sweet was Lambo's way of deeming someone if they were safe.

Tsunayoshi complied rather easily with a soft smile on his face before reaching on his pocket. The action screamed familiarity in his mind. He scrunched his eyes together before Tsuna could cry once more then he sniffed loudly. He wiped his face with his arms, smearing snot and tears on it. That action was dirty, but he would act like child Lambo.

Vongola Decimo held his palm and there sat two grapes candies and he immediately snatched it like a precious toy. He immediately opened and popped it on his mouth with a grin on his face before laughing obnoxiously.

"Lambo loves grape candies!" Lambo proclaimed in a loud obnoxious voice, still speaking in Italian. His hand was on his hips and he was standing with proud posture and grin on his lips. Gone were Lambo's scared behaviour at unfamiliar place and replaced with the Lambo this Tsunayoshi knew very well and it was all because of the given candies.

With another obnoxious laugh, the familiar pink smoke engulfed him. He continued laughing even after he came back to his present. Even if Lambo's father was looking at him with pride and happiness, and hidden pained look in his eyes that he choose to ignore.

Then the man before him patted his head with fondness. Lambo stopped and looked at the man with confused expression on his face.

"This bazooka let you switch to the future you ten-years from now on but only for five minutes. I daresay you would do great things with this on you."

With those praise leaving the man's lips he beamed and said in a proud tone, always the same like his child Lightning Guardian did.

"Of course! Lambo would be great!" And he totally mean it.

However, it would be better if the real Lambo heard those words from his father.

And without even the help of Vongola's Intuition, he knew that Lambo's - his - father had already decided upon a course of action that he would take.

* * *

He was five when the famiglia's boss had taken him to a bar where Lambo first met the World Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

Actually, that was a lie. The truth was that he had sneaked inside the boss' car and followed the man to that bar.

His father had been gathering information lately about places that Reborn the famous hitman frequents and this was his only lead. Tsuna didn't know how his father did it, but he managed to cajole the boss to visit this particular bar while Lambo sneaked in the car because his father told him to do so. All in all, Tsuna could see how cunning his father could be if given the reason and dedication enough to do so.

Still, he appreciate the effort his father put in ensuring that Lambo and Reborn meet. However, he also had to thank 15 years old Lambo for that as he imagined that Lambo's teenage self must have proclaimed his undying will to defeat the World Greatest Hitman Reborn while wearing the Vongola Rings. Tsuna didn't want to know what prompted Lambo to do so but probably Reborn did something - scratch that, Reborn's deliberate ignoring of the other would always ruffle Lambo, no matter what. Obviously, Lambo would hold a vendetta against the hitman. He nearly sighed at that thought but didn't as he was currently in a public place.

There was a pang on his heart at the mere thoughts about his tutor that he forcefully shoved. Tsuna had no time for emotional breakdown.

However, now, seeing the familiar bubbles blowing on his tutor's nose, the curly sideburns, Leon resting on Reborn's fedora, the black suit, the accursed yellow pacifier, and the guarded expression on the hitman's face as he sleep immediately made his heart clamp and his previous thoughts be forgotten.

Tsuna unconsciously move forward, there was certain giddiness on his step that he couldn't stifle and his heart felt heavy. Later, he would berate himself for that small slip but right now...

"Hey!"

Tsuna felt like crying because seeing his tutor in flesh was… was so heartbreaking yet he felt so blessed. So blessed to see him once again, so ecstatic that he could feel the tears burning on his eyes.

There was no answer.

There was _no answer_.

Tsuna clenched his fist and the slight twinge of pain on his palm made him bow down only to see _small_ hands, his – no! Lambo's small hands.

 _Ah... That's right._

 _I am not…_

There was suddenly a lump on his throat. He forcefully shove down his emotions that were threatening to spill right now.

Tsuna's mind was calculating and analysing what to say. At the same time, he purposely squinted his eyes in annoyance at Re... - The World Greatest Hitman. He opened his mouth and spoke his script. All the while, he fought the urge to gag at the fake words he said.

"Hey! Aren't you the World Greatest Hitman? Lambo heard so much about you from everyone else but it's nothing compared to Lambo's accomplishment! I am the greatest Lambo of the Bovino famiglia and you'll bow to me too! Gyahahaha!"

Reborn's bubbles keep on blowing, and Leon not even twitching from his loud voice.

Tsuna felt like vomiting, his eyes oddly sting, and he couldn't help but dug his nails on his palm to ground him back to the reality that he...

That Reborn doesn't see him as _him_.

He wanted to say many, _many_ things but Tsuna continued this act with a bleeding heart and tearful expression. Tsuna kept talking nonsensical things, and even if he wanted to apologize and thank the man with all his being, Reborn was the World Greatest Hitman for a reason and Lambo wouldn't say those words to the hitman upon their... first meeting or not at all.

Upon returning in Lambo's room, the dark and suddenly cold room, he cried as his mask come undone.

He remembered the words he said in that bar, how Reborn remained the same and now he allowed his thoughts to cloud over his mind. Of the biggest and single regret he had in his previous life.

Tsuna couldn't save his tutor.

As his loud bawling turned to sniffle and hiccup, Tsuna curled in a small ball. His last thought before descending to a restless sleep was if it was going to be the same in this life as well...

And he didn't want it. He didn't want to fail but Lambo...

Tsuna was confused and utterly alone.

* * *

"Lambo," Tsuna peered upward at his father with childish curiosity.

The man was looking at him with pained eyes. Tsuna choose not to say or act that he saw that look directed to him because he was acting like Lambo. He wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he knew the reason why his father was looking at him like that.

However, Tsuna wanted to embrace the man, to say that he would be fine, that they would see each other... But he didn't say anything of those lines. Instead, he proclaimed, "Lambo would defeat the World Greatest Hitman Reborn! And everyone will bow down to me!"

Because assurance wasn't Lambo's forte, he would proclaim boastful words but the people around him knew how genuine he felt of the words he had spoken that even if it were an impossibility, they would still feel better to believe that Lambo's will would remain unchanged, that even if it wouldn't happen Lambo would remain the same.

The man hugged him tight, whispering in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, that the cameras spying on them wouldn't see and detect.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, son, but I know you would be happy and free."

Instinctively, Tsuna return the embrace because he knew the efforts that his father had put so he would be free from the shackles and threat of their own famiglia. After all, they both knew that what the boss gave him was a suicide mission.

The man slowly let go of him and said in a strong tone, his big calloused hands clasped on Lambo's small shoulders. The man's warmth was an assurance, it made him basked at the closeness between a father and son.

"There is nothing in here, that's why never return... until you finish the boss mission."

Yet the words had double meaning. Tsuna choose not to acknowledge the second meaning because if he did, their - Lambo and his - father would cry and he didn't want to see this strong man to cry in front of his own son. Instead, he spoke of another boastful response. Tsuna wanted to give the man hope and he would in the only way he can right now.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo is the number one hitman defeating Reborn is easy!" He continued laughing in the same obnoxious laughter he had mastered upon trying for countless of times that it became second nature to laugh like that.

Tsuna wanted his father to remain the same until the end. He wanted to give the man hope that his son would be happy. And he wanted to say that Lambo was blessed with a perfect father but it meant acknowledging the fact that his father's life was numbered. That's why Tsuna continued his act; waving his arms excitedly, laughing so hard and loud, before jumping towards his father for a final tackle slash embrace.

He was so selfish but Tsuna couldn't do anything. Because how did someone fight an illness that had been chipping at his father's life for so long?

Tsuna tightened his embrace, afraid of letting go yet knowing he should. He didn't want to let go of his family. The once brunet eased his arm, forcing his appendage to stop clinging at the man for dear life, and repeating words that he should go. But his mouth and voice betrayed him, as truthful whispered words left his lips, face angled away from the prying cameras. "I, Lambo... we love you, Papa."

His eyes widened at his own admission. Then he realized that he couldn't and wouldn't regret those words because his and Lambo's father deserved them, deserve the silent acknowledgement that he _knew_.

Right now, he didn't want to keep up his mask anymore around the man who loved him more than the world itself, and had been a better father to him than his own biological father would ever be.

However, this precious memory was short and limited. And once again, he stole another moment from his own Lightning Guardian.

As Tsuna felt the body he embraced sagged with happiness and something akin to heartbreak, he let go and gave the man a blinding sincere smile from the bottom of his crying heart before running off. Laughing along the way and proclaiming that he'll eat all the candies before finding Reborn. He didn't dare look at the man in the eyes because the heartbreaking expression on his father's face was enough for his eyes to _burn_ and his heart to _squeeze_.

Tsuna didn't turn back. Because if he did, he would crumble and would be tempted not to leave.

 _...Please hold on until Lambo returns._

 **A/N:** As you can see I have rewritten this whole story so there are new scenes. I have deleted chapter 2 until 4 that's why it looked like I updated this fics when I didn't. With the story's new development, I can write this better (hopefully)

 **Kindly leave a review *insert smiley***


	2. Chapter Two

**January 11, 2018 A/N:** It took me so long to fully finish with this story progress. You may read back the first chapter to see the changes that I made and added or else you'll be confused like, totally confused.

Maan, rereading this story (around May 2017) and what I have done made me disappointed because I knew the story was bad but not that bad that I have to start from the start. And I did rewrite this (around May 2017 and look at the calendar today it's already **2018** when I finally finished making satisfying chapters!) and what I wrote made me feel better because I've been itching to add Lambo's father on the story line ever since this fic started but I couldn't properly introduce him due to what I did (On the original story he appeared at chapter 5, I already rewrote it multiple times but saw how lacking it was, that was the point when I couldn't write it properly or even satisfying to me that I decided to start revision at chapter 1 and friends encouraging me to do so because we were all united to say that the previous version of this story was lacking and I couldn't feel an ounce of liveliness from it (Imagine being an author and you could barely think that the crap you wrote is yours when it felt like it was unfeeling, dead, emotion-less, so utterly lacking in everything you knew you could do better, a total fail on making this reach towards your own mind like a soul sucker, and barely had your unique stamps aka signature that make you different among other authors out there. I did and this fic was totally _not-me_ written on it that it had to be rewritten))

I'm replacing the published chapters on AO3 with the new version too.

Plots were revised, scenes were replaced and changed, researching anime and manga was still ongoing but slow progress, and story flows were changed. This story is supposed to follow the anime than the manga. However, here it is leaning on the latter with sprinkles of the former then blended with my own recipe.

I also could say my writing style still didn't change drastically so no worries there.

 **PS**. My date note is late from the actual date I republished but, details. Actually, I decided not to publish chapter unless I'm far ahead plot-wise and word count. So you can see despite the date note, the date I actually published was weeks even month _s_ later.

 **Overall Note:** All of my fics will be updated slowly. I repeat this story (or all of my stories) is **slow update**. Right now pressure to update my stories is unwelcome and will be ignored except for critics and other comments (outright flames would be ignored) and intrusive and will only affect me to do the opposite.

 **Warning:** Unbetaed.

 **Thank you for the readers who had already read the previous published chapter. There was confusion because readers thought I updated when it was actually, because I deleted the chapters. Hopefully, this update is satisfying and the notes will quench your annoyance of me doing that** (it also grabbed more readers so there was that too) **H** **opefully, you'll like the revised better.**

 **For new readers, hopefully, this story will sate your taste.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Chapter Two**

"Die! Reborn!"

Tsuna didn't mean it. However, those same lines wouldn't be Lambo's if he didn't say it. Lambo disliked Reborn and Lambo was a child that would cuss but there wasn't any bite to his words, usually, even if towards the person who kept ignoring him. It was probably because of his upbringing in the mafia that Lambo had to act tough and strong so he could get any attention.

"Gyahahaha!" He laughed obnoxiously. It sound rather forceful, so fake to his ears but they didn't need to know that.

When he pulled the trigger and no bullet barrelled towards Reborn, he inwardly sighed with relief. For a moment, Tsuna thought he forgot to empty the gun. He knew that the possibility of hitting Reborn with a measly bullet from child Lambo's body was 99.98% improbable but that 0.02%, that 0.02% remaining was there and Tsuna… He didn't want to pull it, not towards his family. However, he still did it despite his quivering fingers.

 _For Lambo..._

It was what he thought but he also knew it was only a justification of his action because the truth was that, Tsuna was selfish and afraid at the possibility of failing.

He shouldn't use Lambo as his reasons but there was the fact that if he failed, it would jeopardize everyone's future. Tsuna didn't want to be the reason for it even if the act of manipulating people and events didn't sit well on his moral.

He detested the phrase _for the greater good_ because it resulted on him being manipulated at the impressionable age to be the Vongola Decimo but as a Mafia boss, he knew very well that his opinion didn't matter on few rare cases especially when it comes to ensuring the survival of his family.

Tsuna was really a selfish person.

Upon seeing that his attempt to _gun_ the hitman failed, Tsuna immediately adapted a disbelieving shocked expression seconds later, though his thoughts were still all over the place.

 _Keep acting, Tsuna!_

He yelled in his mind as a wake-up call when his thoughts continued rattling things he shouldn't think right now.

Then Lambo had a confused expression and said in a loud wondering voice. "Ara, ara~ it must be because Lambo was playing with the gun yesterday that Lambo forgot to load a new set."

It was a lie but well, he need to keep up his act. And they didn't know to know that.

Seconds later after his Lambo-like act and entrance, there was the planned snap and he lost his balance on the trunk then slowly fell with a thud and a squeak. Lambo's body felt heavy from the sudden gravity and he could feel wind sweeping against his uncombed curly hair.

During his fall, he willed his body to harden before completely landing on the rough surface. It was an obvious act for people who knew what to look for and he wanted Reborn to _see_.

Tsuna wanted to show that despite this body's almost fragile state - because children were fragile, their bones still tender and so easy to break - this body unconsciously use Lightning Flames to harden. Lessening the impact resulting into the physical physiology to withstand pain even more than an adult.

Lambo's potential was hidden but Tsuna knew Reborn. Reborn was a hitman at first and the man was very observant so he would see the raw potential that Lambo had even at the young age and would eventually harness then later on perfect. Reborn might, would definitely, ignore Lambo's childish antiques but Reborn would never ignore and let loose of a potential when he see one.

Tsuna get up with teary eyes and slightly shaking body.

...Though, Lambo's body still needed more training.

He braced his body, continuing despite the pain that would stop any child from getting up much less walk and as he turned at the front door of the Sawada Household. Tsuna saw the familiar door, the familiar lawn, and even the familiar tree beside his house.

There used to be more laughter inside, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta's laughter used to be heard even from the outside. Now, there weren't sound of laughter. The only sound was the booming on Tsunayoshi's room.

Tsuna took a moment, taking this sight and tucked on his mind to later visit when free before shoving those same thoughts aside even if it still peeked on the his surface thoughts. Then Lambo was sneaking past the door, moving steadily on the hallway and up the staircase, he knew very well.

It had been a very long time when he last step on this familiar household but being here right now, his memories came back at the forefront of his mind. He knew which part of the stairs squeak when stepped on. He knew which part would be slippery too. And he moved as memories surfaced on his mind. It had been a long time when he last successfully sneaked on his own home, the last time was when he had been bullied by his school peers and he didn't want his mother to know. The next time he tried, it was because he was afraid to see Reborn on his own room preparing another new set of _tutoring_ which failed because Reborn still noticed him.

And now the third.

With one last step, he came face to face with the familiar door. Tilting his head upward, he saw the wooden plate with awful handwriting that says "Tsu-kun room" and a doddle of a fish.

Tsuna ignored the plate and focused more on the doorknob; his small hand up on air, his posture stiff, and his eyes sting.

The brunet used to sleep in this room. He used to laugh with his family inside on their younger days.

There was a clog on his throat and he fought the instinct to cough.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna and open the door already!_

Tsuna knew instinctively that his internal monologue was right because if he took more than enough time to open this door, Reborn would notice the discrepancy and he didn't want the hitman's sharp eyes on him. Yet his emotions were about to overdrive his rational thoughts and in turn he felt like there was a sob trapped on his throat.

He took a deep shuddering breath then Lambo pushed the door with obvious force. It was loud but it succeeded on dislodging his mind from memory lane. He opened his mouth, script flowing with success, as if the words he uttered were the truth itself and the exaggerated action he did were not an act.

"It's been a while, Reborn!"

The room felt and looked achingly familiar that it was almost painful but he remained grinning. He continued with his greeting with slightly quivering tone and fingers that shook.

 _Get a hold of yourself or you'll be caught, Tsuna!_

"It's me, Lambo!"

He knew what would be Reborn's action next, he knew because he studied his own memories very well. After all, how could someone act if they didn't study their scripts?

His throat felt dry and he fought the instinct to cough or even gulp to wet his parched throat.

He knew from the beginning that once he arrived in Namimori there would be brand new happiness and loneliness... and guilt that would eat at him. He was prepared to face it but actually feeling it was different matter altogether.

"Stop ignoring me, damn it!"

Script followed, his mouth saying the words with correct childish intonation and tone. His body moving in a well-practiced action that bespoke of familiarity, reminding him of days he used to look into the mirror and practice his acting skills. And using that skill despite awkward tendons and easily tired body in his everyday life with marked improvement that the practiced actions became second nature.

"Ara, ara~" Tsuna glided on his feet, moving left and right, hips swaying as if following a step of a tune and rhythm only a child knew.

Lambo was still being ignored.

Tsuna show his annoyance with a glare before changing his mood with happy curiosity as he rummage under his expanding afro using his small hands. A creation of Lambo's late mother that he stole and eradicated from the Bovino's database and inventory, a space-saving patch of hair-like texture cloth hidden under his mass of curly hair.

Lambo's small hands looked for the familiar texture of the Ten Year Bazooka so he could boast it to them and pique a certain hitman's interest. Meanwhile he explained that it was Bovino's famiglia's greatest invention and when his pudgy hands managed to locate it, he pulled it and showed it with childish yell of, "Tada!" His hands moving in front of him as if introducing a product, which it technically was, before he spoke of the well-rehearsed script about its usage.

Lambo certainly had Reborn's interest on the Bazooka then he stuffed it back to its location.

Reborn keep ignoring him and even if it gave a pang on his chest to be ignored by the person who always demanded attention from him, who forced him things he didn't want to do, who had given him courage to stand on his two feet, Tsuna still felt happy to see Reborn. He crushed the depressing thought that bloomed in his mind because it was no time to be depressed over things.

 _Follow the script._

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Lambo stared balefully at the hitman before him, frustration obviously leaking on his posture and hands itching to get hold of anything. The afro-kid reached upward on his hair then pulled a weapon, a knife. Then Tsuna charged forward, knowing he would be rebounded.

Tsuna attacked Reborn and when he was flung to the wall with the knife embedded on his afro, with few bloods trickling from where it hit, he continued acting. It was slightly a good thing that the pain on his forehead managed to dim the memories on his mind temporarily. It made it easy to ignore it after that.

Upon throwing a grenade on Reborn's direction, just as he expected, Reborn flung it back towards him and as he was thrown outside the window Tsuna suddenly felt like he was soaring the sky with the wind caressing his skin.

He really loved flying up the sky with the use of his Sky Flames. It felt like his flames was singing when he was on the sky.

The grenade soon exploded, stopping him from his musing and he fell on the ground, the same place he had fallen into a while ago. Barely managing on using his flames to harden his body before he completely fell. It was not enough to stop the impact but he didn't get the full brunt effect so it was relieving.

Still he cried out with pain because it definitely hurt and he was at his limit today.

Lambo got up with crying pain, snot unconsciously leaking on his nose before he sniffled so it went back inside his nose then he rubbed on his butt in a way to ease the pain. When Tsuna think that he was presentable in a Lambo-like way, which was dirty looking, he jumped from the footstool he procured and pressed the doorbell.

When the door opened for the second time, and the familiar form of his mother stood there, he knew he shouldn't sneak in but he couldn't help but _really_ look at his mother.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard, before he clutched on her pants. Just like he thought Lambo would do. It felt warm to be this close to his mother that he held tighter.

Lambo buried his head on her pants and clung to her like a koala, while willing his frustrated tears to stop because of her very familiar warmth and pain from falling in his eyes… No - suddenly he felt sad and lonely. His mother was so warm, so really _warm_.

Tsuna wanted to hug her so tight, say a lot of thank you, to tell her that she didn't need to worry about her son, that he loves her _so much_ and tell her to continue smiling. Tsuna's mindset was of an adult, yet it didn't change the fact that he misses his mother, the one who brought him to this world.

Lambo's mouth open, heart on his mouth, ready to say the syllables on his lips.

"Kaa-"

That's when he heard the familiar shriek. And he immediately shut his mouth; a resounding sound of gritted teeth was heard on his ears, squashing the words he wanted to say to the woman before him as he was hit by the sudden thought that in this world, he wasn't... Tsunayoshi Sawada but Lambo, a... stranger.

However, being in a body of a child who craves human touch, he couldn't rid of the jealousy he could feel for the other him that he immediately and violently squashed when it appeared. He shouldn't be jealous! Tsuna had already lived this life yet his heart still squeezed.

When the younger, naïve and innocent Tsunayoshi Sawada was tasked to calm him down, he reluctantly let go of his hold on his mother's pants as he followed his script half-heartedly.

Tsuna watched the other him, looking nervous as if he didn't want to be here in the riverbank, the brunet's hair glowed orange because of the sunlight, and not knowing what to do with a crying child yet still trying to comfort Lambo. Tsuna could see the barely there self confidence in the teenager and it made him wonder if his younger self had more confidence on himself, maybe… _things_ could be prevented.

That was...

Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to go deeper on such dangerous and bold thoughts. He belatedly realized that he was in the company of his younger insecure self that his mask slipped when the brunette spoke his name with an uncomfortable tilt. Tsuna restarted his act after that realization then he weaved the tale of why Lambo was here and how he first met Reborn, the World Greatest Hitman.

There were lies scattered on the story itself that Tsuna didn't pick up. Lambo noted with relief, for a minute worried that Tsunayoshi's hyper intuition was strong already but luck was on his side when it was still in the passive-to-active phrase.

On the inside, Tsuna was and would be berating himself for letting his guard down like that.

* * *

As Tsuna sat on the dining table, Tsunayoshi across him and looking nervous. Reborn on his left side eating his pasta without any care in the world. The tension skyrocketed as he continued acting fearful, and with Tsunayoshi acting nervous and a buffer between Lambo and Reborn.

When Nana left, he immediately acted. Gone were his frightened expression and replaced by a stubborn one then he attacked.

"Die, Reborn!"

Lambo yelled, Reborn dodged and retaliated by hitting his head with a fork as expected, he… cried loudly and obnoxiously with pain.

Then suddenly for them, he pulled the ten-year bazooka inside Lambo's afro, his heart continued beating against his chest and his fingers shaking because of pain from today's... activity.

When the pink smoke covered him, he braced himself while planning to continue his act where he let off.

As the pink cloud dispersed, what he first saw was the familiar Vongola Mansion in Italy and there was no one around. He sighed with relief at that.

With no one around to see him, he walked around in a relaxed manner knowing that there was no CCTV or hidden camera around this area on the mansion. While memories played on his mind of the time he had in this mansion. Tsuna smiled when he noticed where he was heading was towards the familiar door of the dining room where his family gathered for meals.

He… missed those times.

Then his eyes widened miniscule when he saw in his peripheral vision that Reborn was leaning on the wall next to the door and he fixed his mask back into place though all he did was remain smiling but his eyes must be shining with curious delight like a real child. Hopefully, Reborn wasn't there that long to see the expression on his eyes.

Tsuna sniffed the air. A Lambo-like action when he was looking for food and when there was no smell of food his expression failed then turned his head, planning to walk around and look for food.

That's when he _accidentally_ looked in Reborn's direction and Lambo's expression filled with shock, fear then with anger before he pulled a grenade from his afro. Intending to finish what Lambo started in his present timeline.

"Die, Reborn!"

Tsuna spoke that overused line with perfect imitation.

Lambo's attack was met the same as earlier, the grenade was flung back and with wide eyes he shrieked when it exploded right on his face, resulting on scratches. Then he cried loudly before running away with tears and snot while yelling about _bad_ _meanie Reborn_ just like child Lambo did and at the exact timing, pink smoke covered him.

Next second he was back in his present with Nana Sawada standing, and he leapt towards her, clutching her pants then bawled loudly. He acted base on his physical urge to be close to her. When they get back to the dining table and Nana scolded Tsunayoshi for making Lambo and Reborn fight he could only think that it happened just like in his memories.

He was glad that he survived his first day. It was oddly comforting that he managed to keep acting. But at the same time, he could also feel the nerves and frightening feeling that he would sooner make an irreversible mistake that could potentially ruin everything.

He hoped that when tomorrow comes acting around his family would be easier. As Tsuna stared around the guest room lent to him, see the room bathed with darkness, and left to his own thoughts, he really felt like crying because it was hard to act around them.

He idly wondered if acting would be easier or harder.

* * *

Just like the same in his previous life, he did all he could remember based on his memories and the result were accurately the same. Lambo was regarded as the annoying child who always played with I-pin, clung to Nana like a leech, and Reborn's rebounding toy when the child attacks. That's why he was regarded as Tsunayoshi's annoying bratty brother by everyone except for Nana, I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, and Reborn.

Nana loved him like her child. He wasn't exactly Tsunayoshi's replacement but he filled the hole in Nana's heart were she wanted to spoil her own. It was painful to be around her, knowing she was there and that he wanted to tell her _so much_ but he couldn't. Not when he had Lambo's position to be filled until then he wouldn't let himself be greedy.

I-pin still dubbed him as the broccoli monster and same on his time, I-pin's pinzu time bomb reactivated even ten years down the line. Tsuna still adored her even more so now because she looked so tiny, so adorable but he couldn't show that as himself. As Lambo, Tsuna would show that I-pin was important even if it meant getting on I-pin's nerve and being more selfish around her.

Bianchi, she didn't really care about him but Lambo and Bianchi did have that strange connection: of an assassin to her target that was.

As he heard from the others. Bianchi would try to kill Lambo's teenage self when she saw him, mistaking Lambo from her deceased ex-boyfriend. Tsuna should feel bad when there were times he would need to let loose a wild beast named Bianchi on teenager Lambo's heels but on few times, he couldn't stop feeling humorous on those situation. Imagine the chaos when Lambo grew into a good-looking teenager with Bianchi still mistaking him of Romeo even ten years down the line.

That's actually Reborn's influence working on Tsuna even on his afterlife.

Haru, Tsuna adored her as family and accepted her quirks but when it was he who was receiving it. He couldn't help but inwardly grumble because he didn't wish to die via breast suffocation or embrace suffocation. Though, Tsuna could guess that Lambo would love Haru's attention. That's why he would beam at her, imagining all the while how Lambo would be happy of her sisterly adoration.

Or run on Tsunayoshi's direction for distraction if her embrace got tighter. It was also amusing to see Tsunayoshi getting uncomfortable every time Haru proclaim her crush on the brunet.

Regarding Reborn, Lambo's relationship with Reborn was nonexistent, or in this case a little tad similar with Bianchi only vice versa. However, he was a brat on Reborn's eyes, a minor annoyance that would be ignored, and a potential Guardian for his student. It was a fact that Reborn would only see Lambo if the child matured and that was years to go.

Lambo would have to deal with Reborn's rebounded or ignored attack for years. There was a little part of him that thinks that retaliating against Lambo was Reborn's way of helping the afro-kid. That wasn't very surprising actually. Reborn tend to be more... _spartan_ when motivated.

Tsuna shuddered.

He was almost sorry that when Lambo returned he would deal with a spartan hitman but it also made him happy. Imagining a future of the real Lambo interacting with his family was good for his heart and gave him motivation to keep up the tedious act.

He could see everyone growing mature on the imagined future. Except for Reborn because Tsuna could only imagine him being the same, unchanging, trapped in time.

Seeing him acting the same. It was... He was still trying to get used to it. It would take a lot of time. Time Tsuna didn't, couldn't, wouldn't want to have knowing it would drive him into dark thoughts, knowing he would be robbing more from his treasured family of precious memories and time Lambo should have spent with everyone.

Reborn's presence… it was counterproductive unlike his mother's. Reborn made him think of what if's during his life as Tsunayoshi Sawada. Made him think of his shortcoming not as a Mafia Boss during his tenure but as a person with the undying will to protect his family on which he had _failed_.

Reborn was his trigger to downward spiral of thoughts. An unhealthy side effect of his loss from a young age.

Tsuna was really happy to be with his family but sometimes he wished that this would stop. That he should pass on already and to finally have a long talk with his deceased tutor that must be causing chaos on the afterlife. That he would get to watch over the family he left behind on his original life.

However, right now he had a role to fill.

Tsuna buried his thoughts under his mind, and made his body relax, to finally get a proper sleep that had been eluding for few nights already. Hoping that maybe tomorrow Lambo would return.

It wasn't the awaited day. But a day of fated meeting and realizing the change it would led them to.

A future full of loss and heartache and _sacrifices_.

 **A/N: Kindly leave a review *insert smiley***


	3. Chapter Three

**February 27, 2019:** Of course its 2019 already and I haven't written in a year! I'll just have to wing this while implementing my notes and of course rewriting my notes too. And yes, Tsuna still has the difficulty referring to himself as Lambo so from time to time he will refer to himself as Tsuna. Also Im rusty so do forgive me.

 **And oh** , events that isn't mentioned happened just the same as canon. But, urghhh I'm so excited to get out of canon territory already.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so no suing.

 **Chapter Three: A hypocrite with a bleeding heart**

Staring at the ginger-haired in front of him, looking constipated while staring at the crater he _not-so_ accidentally created. Lambo forced himself to look the usual because right in front of him was no other than, Irie Shoichi, the would-be Millefiore A rank captain, the person that would bring them to the future-that-could-have-been and Byakuran's best friend when the marshmallow-loving fellow had his screw fixed by Yuni.

But Yuni would die. She would sacrifice herself for the greater good. And Tsuna hated himself once more for he was a coward, for letting a young girl take that burden. If he did nothing, the same tragedy, that future full of loss would occur. Yes, they would benefit from it, but at what cost?

Tsuna could stop that. He knew he could. But the consequence wouldn't be good. Byakuran wouldn't be saved from his madness. He would continue destroying every world he got his hands on and never be satisfied, as what he looked for was unattainable. The albino would continue descending to madness and someone had to stop him then limit his destructive powers. Tsuna had no other choice but to leave the bazooka here.

Tsuna started acting with a guilty conscience knowing that he was letting the future Sky Arcobaleno sacrifice herself by not doing anything to prevent this.

 _How long is he going to keep doing this?_

* * *

Lambo continued his daily act, then he saw that one day; Fuuta appeared.

The afro haired child was acting the same, and when he felt that he was floating, he immediately realized that Fuuta was in the room. His shoulder tensed because Mukuro would appear soon.

Mukuro would use the bloody twin to threaten Kyoko and Haru. He would need to play his part with a worried heart because even if Mukuro would be a friend, Haru and Kyoko and even his mother would be endangered at first. He had to protect them.

It was an easy task, since even if he acted as the crybaby Lambo, Lambo's teenage self would be the one saving them, he just had to play the part of playing the clueless slightly annoying kid without looking like it and make sure that he was present during those situation before he use the ten-year bazooka.

Easily said than done when right now he was more worried at the fact that Fuuta might blow his cover.

Just as the sudden epiphany that Mukuro would appear and when he heard that Fuuta was making a ranking. Lambo visibly tensed and he didn't know why he was worried for the ranking that Fuuta would make. Tsuna knew in his previous life that Fuuta would rank Lambo as the most annoying Mafioso but he wasn't the real Lambo and it made him worry that Fuuta would say differently. Maybe he shouldn't ask but that would be suspicious and un-Lambo-like. All that was left was to delay asking the inevitable at the exact moment the rain started.

Tsuna could do this.

"I-pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is rank 36 out of 816 big special attacks. It's a pretty high ranking."

Lambo maintained his curious and slightly envious expression thrown at I-pin as he floated up in the air. He chanted that Fuuta should take longer on his ranking and he knew it would be Lambo that would be ranked not him. Still, it didn't make his irrational worries vanish.

"Gyoza Fist is rank 116 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. I-pin is Rank 3 in the _person with the most promise in the future_. You're super hopeful."

Fuuta continued and he listened to that ranking, he need to delay his question for few precious seconds. Tsuna was still wondering why he had the feeling that Fuuta wouldn't say the exact words he did in his previous life but he didn't have to time to think for that. Later, he would incredulously think it was hyper-intuition at work but it shouldn't be possible. Tsuna hoped it were just an irrational worry.

"Hey,"

Fuuta was still ranking I-pin. Tsuna noticed that Reborn's interest was on I-pin and it was because he knew that the hitman could and would try to integrate the assassin under Tsunayoshi's reign. That damned opportunist, he thought rather fondly.

"Hey," Lambo repeated for the second time, his voice the usual annoying pitch.

The ranking child still ignored but his act must continue. Lambo showed his annoyance by raising his voice a little higher.

"Hey!" He repeated for the third time.

His thoughts were on different matter. Like delaying the inevitable ranking of Lambo at the same time, the rain started.

"Hey," Lambo repeated for the fourth time, his voice filled with impatience not for Fuuta's attention but of the rain that hadn't come yet.

 _Why is the rain not coming yet?_

"Hey," Finally the fifth time.

 _Ready or not the show must start. Now._

"What about Lambo-san?"

He asked with excited-filled voice and tone. Inwardly he froze, it was a good thing that he already used the term _Lambo-san_ in addressing to himself instead of _I_ because he didn't know what would be the result if he did.

Lambo was ignored.

 _Good._

He started asking in an excited tone, repeating the question four times and as he repeated those words, he started moving his arms and legs in an excitable motion. His earlier worry was there but overlaid with curiosity. Tsuna wanted to squash his curiosity because Reborn would hear everything and that would set the hitman.

Tsuna chanted in his mind for the rain to start now, to wash away his irrational worries with each drop.

"Do one for Lambo-san, too!"

"Hurry,"

Tsuna didn't mean for Fuuta to hurry with his ranking but for the rain to start pouring already but no one knew that aside from him.

"Hurry!"

He repeated once again, with Lambo's hand waving in excitable manner near Fuuta's face. The soft-spoken kid before him looked at him in daze and as Fuuta opened his mouth for the ranking that would surely come out from the ranking prince, his heart beat fast than normal.

"Lambo is absolutely, the most…"

Lambo interrupted the child before him without actually looking like it.

"Absolutely, the most?" He asked with a very excited and hopeful tone, wishing for the same line from his previous life instead of something different.

 _Please rain already._

Fuuta continued where he left off with dazed eyes.

And then Tsuna felt his world shatter in miniscule bits. He felt his mind turned into a mush. There was static on his ears, it felt like it had momentarily shut down and he was rebooting. Tsuna didn't want to believe what he heard but he heard it loud and clear. It wasn't even raining, there wasn't any excuse available. Thus, he just acted like a petrified stone at first, hoping that with Hayato's arrival and the sudden pouring rain. Everyone would think that somewhere in the middle, Fuuta's ranking was all nonsense. After all, no one knew when exactly it started to rain.

Then he was acting in an irritated puffed up tone, "Lambo-san doesn't understand what Lambo's ranking meant!"

Of course, Tsuna knew. However, for the truth to be spoken… just like that. It hurts.

 _"Lambo is absolutely, the most... youngest person that sacrificed himself for his family in a heartbeat."_

Tsuna continued acting with an aching heart and holding back the urge to weep.

* * *

The fiasco with Fuuta's ranking was forgotten when everyone was busy fending off the Mafioso's that were after the ranking prince. No one suspected a thing and didn't think twice of the ranking, though he was rightfully wary of Fuuta's ranking when dinner started. However, Tsunayoshi wanted no ranking to take place during dinner and as long as Lambo didn't ask for ranking, Fuuta wouldn't.

Overall, it was a relief.

He could still plan, or in this case go along with the situation until Mukuro started his. Tsuna knew that it was manipulating on his part, making things happen just like in his memories. But if he acted differently, there would be unknown risk and the possibility that it would make the situation worse was there.

He didn't want to change things differently because Fuuta's ranking of Lambo was already different. He didn't want to know the repercussion of any more deviation due to his action.

Their daily life continued with the overabundance of chaos from Reborn and everyone else that was not Tsunayoshi. It temporarily relaxed his tense shoulders and his grin easier to appear. Everyone seemed to forget Fuuta's ranking of Lambo. Tsuna internally heaved a sigh of relief because he got out of one accident unharmed. However, Tsuna was no fool, everyone didn't include his tutor. He still could feel Reborn observing and analysing every action he took. It was unnerving but he couldn't freak out as the charade must continue.

He hoped that something would catch the hitman's attention elsewhere or he might slip.

* * *

They smuggled their way inside the cruise ship to Mafia Land because it was fun that way and when Tsunayoshi saw, it was chaotic to say the least. Reborn was having a field day creating chaos even after they arrived there but without Reborn and Tsunayoshi's presence, he can take a short breather then start on planning to ask Fuuta for another ranking.

Tsuna knew he shouldn't but it was somewhat of a lead. The way Fuuta worded Lambo's ranking was different, as if Lambo had already sacrificed himself which… he could admit was a possibility but he needed more. It might lead him a way for Lambo's return. Maybe a concrete sign that Lambo would return one day.

That's why in all reckless glory when it was only him and Fuuta playing on the sand, and of course other strangers, he took a new step and threw his need for secrecy.

"Hey, Fuuta." Lambo started imploringly with childish delight as he stopped building his grape-shape sand to peer before the other child.

I-pin, Haru, Bianchi and his mother wasn't in ear shot but still visible to their eyes. Around them, there were other children and adults, playing with the sand or playing beach volleyball.

Fuuta blinked owlishly at him before tilting his head sideways. His hand paused on his creation of sand castle. He must be curious why Lambo had stop with his sculpture but Fuuta had the decency not to ask and instead waited. There were still people chatters and rambunctious laughter around them and Tsuna knew that they wouldn't hear his words amidst the noise and they would dismiss anything strange happening.

"Hey, Fuuta, I-pink is ranked third _in the person with most promise in the future_ right what about Lambo-san?"

Fuuta blinked once again, definitely taken aback from a ranking of days ago but he still stood up with a reluctant verbal agreement. Tsuna knew he was almost acting unlike Lambo this very moment, but he couldn't think of how he could ask that question without acting _out of character_. That's why he asked in a roundabout way of what he wanted, and mouth set with impatience as if expecting that his ranking would be higher than his rival, I-pin. Hopefully, he pulled out a Lambo-like action despite his un-Lambo like question.

The gravity around them raised and Fuuta's eyes glazed and looked up, sands, toys and him floating within the immediate vicinity. Tsuna stared at the boy with fake curiosity reflecting in his eyes.

"This is Fuuta. I can hear you Ranking Star."

Tsuna's heart constricted, the last time he asked for Lambo's ranking was the first time they met and he had the same feeling back then. He had to wait for a new ranking and not to act rashly if he heard it.

"Lambo is not on the ranking of the person with the most promise in the future. Very unfortunate."

Fuuta stopped ranking and things slowly fall back into place. Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek at the negative ranking for Lambo.

Lambo crossed his arms childishly and a pout displayed on his face. "You were wrong about Dame-Tsuna's ranking so mine is wrong too!" Before his eyes lit like a bulb then continued with his chatter, "Lambo must be ranked number 1 on the most powerful hitmen because Lambo-san will beat Reborn! Gyahahaha! Lambo is the best hitman in the world!"

Fuuta only nodded half-heartedly, face exasperated yet gaze were fond. Knowing that when Lambo started about beating Reborn, the afro-wearing child wouldn't shut up, he continued where he stopped on his sand castle.

On the other hand, Tsuna didn't want to entertain the possibility that Lambo wouldn't return but Fuuta's ranking was pointing otherwise.

No, he wouldn't lose hope. Lambo would return.

* * *

" _Please live in my place until–"_

" _Tsuna-san, please, we–"_

 _Two voices overlap, the child-like of Lambo and a familiar small feminine one._

 _Tsuna couldn't hear the rest of the words being said, but something akin to revelation dance on his mind. Slowly, everything vanished and darkness remained, leaving him empty and numb. Suddenly, he was dragged downward by something on his feet then he was screaming voicelessly; trashing his hands upward for anything to hold onto. Pain soon flared on his very being, felt nerves rack his body, and something warred inside him a push and pull burning pain. It felt like he was being torn apart and fixed repeatedly. He thought he was screaming too but he wasn't sure of anything anymore now. Finally, sudden numbness and the feeling of weightlessness dulled him to his core. It left him disoriented and utterly confused._

 _Then there was light behind his eyelids –he didn't know he closed them. His sight was blurred but he could see a light but it was small then it was getting bigger and brighter. There was a tunnel of light then he_ gasped awake.

Tsuna abruptly stopped from his afternoon nap, Fuuta and I-pin who was also sleeping beside him didn't shift from their position. He couldn't help but clutch his hand to his chest as he take a breather to calm down and when he did he loosened his hold then focused on his dream.

Someone else talked to him, and the feminine voice, it was… it was Yuni wasn't it?

And the words, he only caught the first few words. It wasn't enough. It was barely enough. He didn't know what she want to say. He just knew it was supposed to be important and he had no way of knowing. But the word _we_ it was too broad and he wouldn't be able to connect it with anything without circumstantial evidence. What was she saying? Who were that we she was referring? Does it… Does it pertain to the Arcobaleno?

Tsuna closed his eyes.

Arcobaleno. It was Reborn and the others including Lal was called. A glorified group name with a tragic ending.

They… didn't tell him or anyone about the Arcobaleno curse, always remaining tight-lipped about it. Only that all seven of them were cursed as an infant as a result. And he think it was the reason they were tight-lipped about it, because they were ashamed, humiliated and their pride stepped on. They were adults, the best on their fields then they turned to an infant. But no one knew what was really an Arcobaleno, why they were turned to babies in the first place, why Yuni and Aria wasn't a baby. Even when they started dying one by one from the curse or another. And… Reborn was the first to go.

 _This… this is no good._

He returned on his previous sleeping place and curled. Tsuna knew he should still think of important things, to not get side-track with memories, to formulate a theory instead, but he was not over the death of his tutor. It still tore his heart and right now, it still hurts.

It took him a minute before Tsuna forcefully shook his head. He shouldn't get emotional, maybe later, but right now, he needed to think. Because he had a feeling, that what Yuni was saying was the truth of the Arcobaleno.

He had no way of knowing the validity of it but he had a good hunch that he was up to something this time.

Meanwhile, ten years from now, present Irie Shoichi met Byakuran for the first time after an accident with the bazooka he never gotten to return. At the same day but afternoon just when the sun hadn't set fully yet, Fuuta disappeared. Mukuro was in town.

 **A/N:** Rubs hand, finally I get to finish this chapter. **Kindly leave a review/comment on your way out!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Urghhhh, I forgot Tsuna's birthday! It happened before I-pin arrived… I was just wondering where will I put it but urghhh I have to wait before I can write it cuz in the manga Tsuna's next birthday happened when he was training for the Varia Battle then 10 years in the future and they had no time for celebration at all… *cross fingers* hopefully I can do something happy on Tsuna's bday instead… after the angst that's it. (I'm talking about Tsuna!Lambo of course. The angsting boy need happiness in his life.)

 **Also** , I just want to say screw canon already…

As usual, no beta I'm still an illiterate and a Reborn invaded.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Interlude: Reborn**

Rokudo Mukuro was a terrifying foe against his student especially when he used the forbidden possession bullet but said student prevailed at the end. During that fight, Reborn could see that Tsuna was starting to have that backbone he needed. But it hadn't grown yet, only on the starting stage. It was a necessary step and he would continue being there until that backbone had grown immensely and far reaching even beyond befitting of the title of Vongola Decimo.

It was a giddy prospect. On nurturing that potential and see where it will lead to and he had to make sure that Dame-Tsuna's guardians can protect their boss from danger as well. He knew that the world of Mafia was bloody and conflicts would continue arising. He had to make sure that his student wouldn't die from his own naïve heart when more foe arrived. That meant he had to train the Guardians even more though he already had an idea on how to train them.

However, there was a minor problem with the youngest guardian, the stupid cow.

So far, the information he had acquired on everyone including the civilians had been spot on. Then there came Fuuta De La Stella's ranking of the cow. He had ranked him as the _most youngest person that sacrificed himself for his family in a heartbeat_.

Reborn knew when it exactly rained that's why that ranking was accurate. Due to that ranking, Reborn glimpsed that the annoying child have a heart of gold under all that annoying trait, a valid proof that he could be the Lightning Guardian of Vongola Famiglia vetoed by the Ranking Prince himself. Lambo was the kind of person who would accept all damage towards the people he held dear especially as his body was as good as a lightning rod on the best of days.

But the wording of that ranking was the problem. _Sacrificed himself_ , meaning the cow brat had already sacrificed himself and the brat had known it.

That was another problem, the cow acted as if he didn't understand. The way he exclaimed his denial, there was no indication on the voice, no twitch on any part of his body as he spoke, no way to see that the brat had been hiding. But at the exact moment his ranking finished there was a shift, his shoulder sagged down as if defeated then it was gone the next. The reaction immediately disappeared before the afro kid froze comically.

Lambo knew what the ranking meant and Reborn saw his true color come undone for a second before returning as if nothing had been wrong only genuine confusion on its wake as to what the rank alluded. It had been there that he learned that Lambo was a great actor and only he could see that now. However, he only observed because Lambo was not a threat to him and to others. He was only a brat hiding from his own pain, Reborn had surmised.

That was from then. He had been a fool to think nothing more of it. Now was different, when Rokudo had shown that he could possess others and no one could sense it other than Tsuna with the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition.

Now the possibility of possession was there.

The real Lambo could be dead and someone possessed his body. The current Lambo could be a spy against Vongola and its allies. But only the Estraneo Famiglia had the possession bullet and they had been eradicated for years by Rokudo himself. On the other hand, the Bovino was a meagre Famiglia and Lambo had been theirs not adopted. And they wouldn't resort to Human Experimentation as to not face the same fate as Estraneo.

There was also another possibility and that Lambo wasn't possessed at all. The reaction he had on Fuuta's ranking was a sign of sadness but he returned to being annoying as a coping mechanism to protect himself.

It was all possibilities, and it wouldn't be proven without further proof.

If the current proof he had pointed on negative, he would have pointed his gun at the brat then demand answer. A possibility that Lambo was a spy should be enough to take that action, minimizing a threat from its bud was the way to go considering Tsuna was the only candidate as the next Vongola head. However, everyone, excluding him of course, had grown attached to the stupid cow one way or another especially Tsunayoshi, the fallout wouldn't be pretty and the proof itself was weak. All he had were Fuuta's ranking and the possibilities he thought of, yet it wasn't enough to warrant an action.

There was also his own opinion.

Lambo had looked defeated back then, it bespoke of tiredness, a sudden weakness on his annoying personality. Somehow, that moment irked him. A mere child, one who was almost the second coming of his lackey personality wise, had fooled Reborn and he had only noticed the sign of sadness by then.

The last time it happened, he ended up in this infant body. He was the World Greatest Hitman for a reason and he wouldn't make a mistake twice.

That's why he would continue observing but with more scrutiny. He would catalogue every action of the afro haired child to see if Lambo was a threat, a genius in disguise, or an annoying brat. If the other was a threat, interrogation it was and if not then he would polish him befitting of his position as the Lightning Guardian of Vongola genius in disguise or not.

The hitman smirked under his fedora.

Reborn was looking forward for the upcoming training slash chaos also Lambo's testing stage – ahem dishing out his physical payback – with delight. That stupid cow was practically asking for it, shame on him for fooling _him_ once.

 **Chapter Four: Cast suspicious on him**

After he dreamt of Lambo and Yuni, Tsuna was at loss. That's why he almost acted in a daze, his actions were half-hearted at best. But this body still remembers how to be Lambo that it was almost painful yet it brought a sense to him that this body was still waiting for Lambo's return too.

Tsuna had always been a stubborn person and he wouldn't give up on his family that easily. He didn't want to give up Lambo, his younger brother.

However, Yuni's involvement brought questions to his mind. It gave him a hunch that Yuni had been involved for being here instead of enjoying his afterlife. It meant he had a purpose here, not only to fill Lambo's place until the latter return but with something important that Yuni had entrusted him. That begs the question on what exactly it was but he hoped it was about Arcobaleno because if it was, then, maybe this time, he could help break the Arcobaleno curse.

Maybe, he didn't have to choose between his family anymore.

And Tsuna hoped.

* * *

Reborn was observing him. More than he already did since the ranking fiasco. The change had happened after Vindice arrived to take Kokuyo Gang and Tsunayoshi and the other injured ended on the hospital to recuperate from the ordeal.

Nothing had changed the next few days except for Tsunayoshi and Bianchi's absence. Last he heard, Bianchi would be discharged by tomorrow while Tsunayoshi and the others were making continued progress on their health. Fuuta had been discharged today and they –only I-pin actually– made sure that he didn't feel left out. Lambo continued being boisterous as usual but it brought a smile on Fuuta's face so it was a win-win for him. It seemed that Fuuta was doing better by now except for the trauma over his ranking prowess.

Meanwhile, Reborn was being friendly with his mother. He actually heard the news about everyone's condition from him except without telling the real cause of injuries that his mother lapped without any confusion. Also he could feel the usual silent and discreet assessing gaze on his person coming from the said hitman full time.

He could guess what Reborn think of him now that Mukuro had revealed about possession bullet but he had no idea if it was in positive or negative light. He was hoping that Tsunayoshi's compassion had somehow influenced Reborn's heart by now so that Reborn wouldn't choose shooting a suspicious individual.

As what he can see, Reborn was only observing him for now.

Still Tsuna almost wanted to stare back during those times and make the other see that yes, he knew that Reborn was observing him. But he didn't. He didn't want to rouse Reborn's temper.

Lambo continued arguing with I-pin as he then stole her carrots and exchanged it with broccoli she hated and Fuuta acting as peacemaker when I-pin was getting angry.

The afro haired kid continued being an annoyance during and after dinner. Not acknowledging and giving an ounce of hint that he did notice Reborn's gaze. Tsuna bore through that, it was almost a familiar but foreign weight this past few days. Because this was Reborn through and through and he could already foresee the coming chaos on the horizon.

It was almost like good old days when Reborn hold a grudge like no other.

 _Never change, Reborn._ Tsuna thought rather sadly and fondly. Even when the said spartan kicked him on the face after he hurled a fork on his direction as another assassination against Reborn. He immediately picked up that Reborn's strength on his retaliation was the same from few days ago after the Mukuro fiasco, heavier than the first time Reborn retaliated against his measly attack. A confirmation that Reborn was still holding a grudge and it wouldn't disappear soon enough.

Lambo immediately bawled his eyes out and ran towards Nana, screaming about meanie Reborn and that Reborn kicked him so hard there was an ouchie, and he would very much accept the grape candies offered to him then lastly he would share the candies with Fuuta and I-pin because Mama said so.

However, it would be nicer if Reborn change his Spartan ways for the good of Lambo's body.

* * *

Two weeks passed after Mukuro's fiasco and Tsunayoshi was the only one not discharged yet. Takeshi was discharged a day after Bianchi and Hayato would have followed soon if only his right-hand man didn't aggravate his wounds every night by sneaking off his room towards Tsunayoshi's. His action prompting the hospital staffs to extend his stay by few more days as a punishment.

Bianchi also accidentally extended it by visiting Hayato on his supposed last day at the hospital where he could see her whole face without obstruction he almost puked his guts out upon sight. The doctors decided to extend another two days so they could observe Hayato's condition, thinking that Hayato's injuries had reopened.

It was an exhausting two weeks. Finally, today, he could take a breather because Reborn was visiting Tsunayoshi this afternoon and he wasn't with anyone.

Bianchi was currently with I-pin and Fuuta and Lambo had faked sleepiness so he could take a relaxing afternoon nap on the room he shared with the other boy. But it seems, it wasn't meant to be as when he stepped foot inside his room, there was sudden vibration on his hair that he perked up in attention.

It came from a phone that hadn't been used from the day it was given and there was only one person who would contact him. Tsuna wondered what the call was going to be before freezing at seeing the date on the calendar plastered on the wall.

He furrowed his eyebrow, suddenly feeling bad for letting the days pass him in a blur without thinking of the date, and sat on the bed even as he rummaged through his hair for the phone stashed under it for personal use.

His hands found the folding phone and upon seeing the familiar number on the screen, his small fingers immediately pressed the answer button with haste, before pressing the phone next to his right ear.

"Hello! Lambo-san speaking!" Tsuna greeted with far too much fake cheer after a beat, his words were in Japanese including the suffix and ended it in Italian.

Then there was a voice on the other side, speaking a name with fondness but with scratchy quality on the voice. "Lambo,"

 _Oh…_

Tsuna's smile fell even before it could begin at the glaring hint.

He closed his eyes and steeled his heart, focusing his mind not to get emotional. Tsuna asked in his normal Lambo-like tone. "Papa! You called Lambo-san!" But he didn't hide the happiness on his tone because he was still glad hearing Lambo's – his – father's voice once again.

However, he also forced the man's hand with a follow up, his voice trailing off with confusion. "But… why did papa call?"

There was silence on the other side, and Tsuna had to restrain his ears to pick up any noise, for any _sign_. And there it was, the sudden coughing and the rustle of fabric on the background. Tsuna's heart constricted all the while hearing it, worrying over his father, to say ' _please you don't have to worry about me I'm alright that's why take care of yourself more'_ but he didn't say it aloud. He have to say it in person and _soon_.

Tsuna waited in silence until his father got his bearing, voice scratchier than before yet tone still laced with fatherly concern. "Do you want to return for tomorrow? I'm sure… Mamma would like that."

Lambo would surely say yes without preamble and Tsuna already knew his answer before his father asked. He couldn't possibly say no. The thought of refusing never occurred on his mind. Just as he was about to speak his confirmation his throat was suddenly dry that his words were almost a rasp.

"I-I… Yes. Lambo want to see Mamma."

He raised his free hand to massage his throat but he saw it was trembling with emotion that he let it fall back on his side in a balled fist. Tsuna loved her too and he… missed her.

There was a sharp intake of breath and the following words were like a whisper, he wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been straining his ears. "Me too…"

There was sudden stinging on his eyes.

The man then added in a normal voice, "Please take care, Lambo." as if the words spoken with pain earlier hadn't been uttered, and yet his tone now showed his genuine concern for his son. Despite grieving, he wouldn't let the grieve consume him because he still had his son.

 _Lambo… please return already before your father…-_

Tsuna didn't dare finish that thought as his eyes filled with tears. He resolutely stared up the ceiling instead, willing the tears not to fall yet. All the while, his hands shook with emotion that he tightened his hold on the phone and there was a stinging pain on the other.

Lambo responded in his usual cheer and added his flare by speaking the last word in accented English, "Of course! Lambo-san will see papa today. Bye-bye!" Then he hung up the call after few seconds.

Tsuna returned the phone under his afro without conscious thought. Then his small hands found its way on his face as the tears fall. He tried to minimize the cries but all he could do was muffle it with his small hands. He couldn't stop crying that's why he let the tears fall, knowing that when he was done. Lambo would face the world with a smile on his face. But right now, he would cry for the kind and loving woman, the mother he had in this life, and Lambo's mother.

Then cry some more for Lambo and his father too who lost her two years ago.

Tsuna tried to wipe his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop falling that he just used his small hand to cover his eyes as he silently gasp open mouthed so he wouldn't bawl.

All of a sudden, there was the soft incomprehensible mumbling and door opening that Tsuna startled from his position. The afro haired child was still shaking before diving in the middle of the bed. Upon his landing, the door had clicked open and he could see and hear the owner of the voice. Tsuna hastily wiped his face with his sleeves even as he willed his tear ducks to stop producing salty tears.

"-too, I want to sleep already." Fuuta sleepily said taking a step forward and closing the door behind him, not noticing he wasn't the only person awake. The sleepy child only get to take a couple step forward when he noticed that Lambo was awake on the bed. It confused him, after all Lambo demanded he would take an afternoon nap.

There was confusion on his voice and expression as he slowly asked even as he made his way to the bed for his original purpose. "Lambo? Why are you –?" But he didn't get to voice out his whole question when he got a clear view of Lambo's shaking body that he couldn't help but worry.

"What happened?" The ranking prince said in worried expression as he sat in front of the afro-haired child. There was silence after his question.

Tsuna wasn't ready to show his Lambo persona yet.

But the show still must go on, even if he was emotional now.

It took him a moment before he decided to open his mouth for an excuse of having a nightmare. However, the light brown haired boy beat him before he could get out a single syllable. Fuuta sounded uncomfortable before embarrassment took full control as he finished his sentence. "You… You can tell me anything because I- we are family and I care about you too."

Tsuna take a proper frontal look on Fuuta's face to gauge his expression and saw that the boy _meant every word of it_. Then there was a bright smile directed to him, the same smile full of conviction that Fuuta gave to everyone in the _family_ back on his own… time – back to when he was still Tsunayoshi Sawada…

It reminded him of his past life, of Fuuta's growth as he turned into an adult.

 _Tsuna had watched the young Fuuta played with Lambo and I-pin. The teenager Fuuta that still took care of child Lambo when they were in the future that could have been. On his own time, where Fuuta grew into a fine adult then got married to his beautiful wife and had an adorable child. And finally, the same man who cried alongside Lambo and I-pin as they watched him grow weaker…_

He remembered how Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo called to him on his deathbed.

" _Tsuna-nii."_

Tsuna was lost in his memories that his red-rimmed eyes produced more thick tears and his earlier action of getting rid of it became fruitless.

It wasn't only the hurt of Reborn's death that followed him. It was also because he had left his family behind. He thought he had accepted his death but Tsuna had been wrong all this time.

The once brunet didn't hear Fuuta's panicked and worried question but he did feel the warm body pulling him into an embrace. Suddenly, awareness returned to him but all he could do was press his face on Fuuta's shirt as he whimpered and silently cried, still not letting out a single sob. The warm arms around him tightened and this time he did hear Fuuta's words, "It's alright, Lambo. It's alright."

Tsuna only shook and cried harder. He died and left his family behind, Lambo's mother was already dead, and Lambo's father was… _dying_.

It wasn't alright and Lambo hadn't returned yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the review on the previous chapter! Also, this is a shameless advertisement, I wrote another oneshot of obsessive Adult Reborn titled as **Look at me** you may check it out on my profile.

 **Kindly leave review :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes:** Elenore (meaning light and bright in Italian) = Lambo's mother

Francesco (meaning Frenchman/freeman in Italian) = Lambo's father

I'm adding their name now for convenience sake since they are pretty relevant on Tsuna!Lambo's mental development. Their surname remains blank because I didn't want it to be Bovino (cuz that is their Famiglia name)

 **A/N:** Uhm, I couldn't help but add Francesco's thought process during his whole interaction with Lambo. I also wish to lay low on the angst and add normal father and son stuff so hopefully this chapter ended like that. Btw, Fuuta, the stellar boy, took the first half of this chapter without my input.

Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Interlude: Fuuta De La Stella**

Fuuta was a normal child by Mafia standard if he say so himself, he only take advantage of people or any situation when he had no other choice like the one time he begged the Vongola Jyuudaime for protection.

When he looked at Tsunayoshi Sawada he only saw a person that would take him in without any thought of using him and for that he was glad. Even if his newly proclaimed big brother Tsuna-nii was weak, Fuuta didn't mind one bit.

Yet again, his big brother showed that he wasn't weak, that his ranking of his strengths had been wrong. It made him admire the brunet even more because he now saw Tsunayoshi Sawada as a strong big brother with a good heart. A perfect big brother that he didn't know existed until he came to Namimori.

Coming to Namimori had been the greatest decision he had ever made. He was glad he took the risk of going here because he found a family. A family that accepted him not for his value but for being him, let him rank because he wanted to, and let him be a child. Fuuta found a _home_ all because of his Tsuna-nii. He was happy in his new home, a comfortable happy place where he can continue laughing and smiling with everyone.

Fuuta now have a big and happy family, the likes he had thought of never having until now that it was in his grasp. He had a mother, many big brothers, big sisters and even younger siblings. He was _so_ happy.

However, Fuuta was a fool. He was drunk with happiness he forgot that being part of Mafia was dangerous even more because of being a mafia informant. The time that Tsuna-nii couldn't protect him from harm had come.

Fuuta forgot, but he still believed that Tsuna-nii and everyone else would come to his aide.

Unfortunately, hearing of Rokudo Mukuro's plan made him falter; it made him terrified for everyone because these Mafiaso were after his Tsuna-nii not him.

The light brown haired child decided to seal his mouth after speaking one word, of protection. _"Omerta."_ He would uphold the vow of silence so he could protect his family to the best of his abilities. He wouldn't let them come to harm because of the information he had of them.

Fuuta grew hungry, _it is alright I can endure this_ , he silently thought. Eventually, Mukuro got tired of his silence and took control of his body. He could only silently scream inside his mind as his eyes lost its shine and dulled. He couldn't control his body anymore and the terrifying teen demanded answer once again.

' _NO! I won't tell. I will never say anything!'_

Not knowing what to do anymore, Fuuta instinctively steeled, closed, his heart and sealed his mouth shut.

 _Maybe it was enough,_ he thought muddily – imprisoned in his own mind.

It wasn't. His effort hadn't been enough at all. Mukuro still found a way. The man used his ranking book and Fuuta couldn't do anything against it as he was trapped in a body that wasn't allowed to rest and within the prison of his hazy mind. Fuuta still hear them, bits by bits, and it didn't paint a good picture at all but of terrible scenes. Unsuspecting civilians were caught on Mukuro's path. They were hurt and number of tooth removed, all because of his ranking. They who had done nothing wrong but to be physically strong became Mukuro's victim and it was all because he gave Mukuro a way to hurt them.

He had done something terrible.

It was because of his ranking – of him. It was his fault. Everything was his fault and now because of it, his family were in danger. His silence didn't protect them. His silence only made him Mukuro's un-consenting ally…

He had no right to go back… home.

But Tsuna-nii saved him. His big brother said he didn't do anything wrong, he wasn't at fault and he could go back home. The brunet gave him hope and Fuuta believed in him.

He wanted to go back home _so bad_.

As he watch Lambo and I-pin cheer him up after he was discharged in the hospital, their expression without any hint of blame as they continued being their usual self he finally relaxed, the smile on his face coming easier until it felt natural.

He had been right in believing in his big brother.

He had returned _home_ , a place where his mother accepted him with a smile and gave him hugs, where I-pin and Lambo demanded to play with him and not to disappear without them.

It made Fuuta realize that a family cares and stay for each other and that they support each other all in their own ways. That's why, now that Tsuna-nii was still in the hospital, he would take care of his younger siblings and help Mama where he could so that his big brother wouldn't worry more than he already did.

His self-imposed task was difficult but it still filled him joy. It made him feel a lot closer to his Mama and his siblings.

I-pin was easy to handle as she was well-behaved, however Lambo was a handful and more or less managed to bring out all the childishness on their bones even if he tried to be the reasonable one among the three of them. The only time his younger brother behaved was when he was sleeping and that was also debatable since he tend to twist and turn on his sleep these days.

Still, this was his family and he would stay with them.

Fuuta thought fondly of these thoughts but it broke away as another yawn passed his lips.

Maybe he should follow Lambo's step and take an afternoon nap too which I-pin and Bianchi-nee agreed saying that he should leave them alone to have _girl time_.

Making his way on the staircase onto their shared room, mumbling sleepily under his breath he opened the door silently as to not wake the other occupant. Just as he closed it and made way towards the bed, he caught sight of Lambo, an awake Lambo.

He was confused that he asked, "Lambo, why are you-" But his confusion and question were cut off when he saw him shaking.

"What happened?"

Lambo only remained silent and that was wrong. Lambo wasn't quiet, he was loud and bashful. Something had happened. Maybe it was a nightmare?

That was the conclusion he could only think and Fuuta knew first-hand what nightmare could do. How could he help? There had to be something he could do. Maybe, he could use his ranking prowess to –

' _No!'_

Fuuta's mind screamed in terror, his mind immediately switched and dived towards happy thoughts of Tsuna-nii's words, _come home_ , to protect his own heart and mind.

(Later that night he would remember the feeling of haziness on his mind, his thoughts directed to the voice only he could hear – _just like Mukuro's voice asking him of Vongola Jyuudaime's identity and whereabout–_ when he tried to use his ranking power back in the hospital. It had reminded him of being back _there_ on Mukuro's clutch, of having no will at all as Mukuro took his ranking book, of being controlled against his will, that he would curl and cry himself to sleep.)

' _What would Tsuna-nii do?'_ His mind asked.

The answer came to him when he had his big brother Tsuna on the hospital and cried with relief, babbling words of how he had been so terrified and glad Tsuna-nii said he can go home and that he didn't hate him. The words his big brother spoke struck a chord on his heart. _"Of course, I wouldn't hate you! You're Fuuta my little brother!"_

He opened his mouth, uncomfortable if this would work and embarrassed that he would rip off his Tsuna-nii's words. Fuuta still ploughed ahead because his big brother had done the same to him.

"You… You can tell me anything because I- we are family and I care about you too."

Fuuta's face reddened, he didn't know how Tsuna-nii could say it with a straight face but if it would help his little brother then he would repeat it.

The stellar child showed a bright comforting smile for Lambo, conveying all his feelings for his family. He meant every word he said. Fuuta wanted to show that Lambo was his family and he cared for him too.

Though his smile were short-lived when he saw Lambo's puffy red eyes, an indication that the other had been crying that he grew alarmed, "Eeeeh…?!"

He only managed to say a panicked question of, "Why are you crying Lambo? Wha-" Before his little brother silently cried, his panic disappeared and replaced with the feeling of something else.

This was different on how Lambo cried.

It wasn't the loud bawling, it was like… _Yes_ , Fuuta remembered. It was like his silent muffled cry back in Italy as he hid from people who would use him. Sympathy and compassion burst in his heart that he immediately pulled the other into an embrace, his hand atop Lambo's curly hair before he patted it softly and gently. "Shhh…"

Fuuta could feel the wet patch on his chest, the tightening of Lambo's grip on his cloth and the muffled whimper.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, on what happened, on why Lambo was crying but he couldn't voice it out. It wasn't an appropriate time to ask sensitive questions. Instead, he tightened his embrace and spoke his comforting words, "It's alright, Lambo."

For now Fuuta would hold the curly haired child in his arms.

"It's alright." Fuuta repeated and Lambo shook and cried silently even more, never letting out a sob. His little brother just… continued his silent cries that he could feel the beginning of stirring behind his eyelids and he began crying too, matching the others silence.

He wished that once they had calmed down, Lambo would tell him what was wrong.

 **Chapter Five: He loves her too**

Tsuna turned to the light brown haired child who had embraced and cried with him. He could see there were tears and worry on the other's eyes and Tsuna's heart squeezed. Fuuta had always been the good kid, the one with common sense among his family, compassionate, and empathetic.

It would have been better if Fuuta didn't caught him as the other would worry, like now, but also because Fuuta was an observant child and he could already imagine the questions brimming on the surface. Still Tsuna concluded that he needed that, to be embraced as he cried, and on the arms of his family. It eased the worry on his heart that made acting like Lambo didn't feel like his heart were pinned by nails – especially these days with his tutor Reborn observing him like a hawk.

Tsuna felt better and in turn think that he could face the upcoming reunion with his parents with a level head and a strong heart. It didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt but he was prepared.

"Lambo?" Fuuta called out but he seemed hesitant on voicing out his question.

 _Now how to answer this._

Lambo opened his mouth to answer the unasked questions.

"Lambo-san is needed in Italy today." Tsuna's answer was short, his tone showing the true emotion behind the words: worry. He let his true personality appear, willing to show this little truth as gratitude for the other.

Fuuta still looked at him with worry in his face as if the answer he spoke weren't enough, which _yeah_ he could agree if it was him in the other shoes, but the boy pursed his lips and brows furrowed as if contemplating a decision then asked. "Can I go with you?"

There was a smile on Lambo's lips, his gaze going soft and fond. Clearly, Fuuta was worrying over him and wanted to accompany him so he wouldn't feel alone.

It was touching, however…

"Don't wanna. Lambo-san will see you in few days, Fuuta!" He rejected the other's offer in slang and immediately quipped his temporary farewell, all of it spoken in a happy tone, of the fact that Fuuta cared for him. But Tsuna had decided to go by himself.

Fuuta was thrown off guard by the shift, confusion bleeding on his worry and before he could inquire a clarification, Lambo had already disappeared. Fuuta rubbed his eyes and huffed, put upon and confused on how to deal with his younger brother due to the recent development.

Lambo made his way downstairs, hopped in the kitchen floor with a beat on his feet as a sign that he was here. Then immediately announced his presence, "Mama, Lambo-san is here!" Prompting the brown haired woman on the counter to spun on her heels, and gave him a smile on her beautiful face with no wrinkle on sight. "Ara, Lambo-kun, did you have a good nap?"

The afro-haired child happily intoned, "Yes!" Before he gripped the hem of Nana's pants and tugged at it incessantly, as if impatient while he repeatedly called for her. Inwardly Tsuna felt happy that he could still call his real mother that. "Mama! Mama!" In response, Nana crouched down on his level and asked him patiently, "What is it, Lambo-kun?"

"Mama, Guess what? Lambo-san will return to Italy today! Boss wanted to see the Great Lambo-sama!"

Nana fondly looked at him before she beamed, feeling happy that Lambo's boss – _definitely Lambo's relatives_ she translated on her mind – wanted to see her charge. "That's good, Lambo-kun! They must have missed you but make sure you return as soon as possible, okay?"

Lambo puffed his chest proudly at the notion that his own Famiglia missed him then said in a boisterous tone, "Okay Mama, Lambo-san will return soon!"

Nana giggled then asked, "Do you want Mama to help you pack?" Which Lambo answered with a shake of his head, "Nu-uh!" Before laughing boisterously, a grating and loud sound that Nana didn't mind in any way. "Boss said that Lambo-sama's awesome presence is enough."

"Ara~ then take care Lambo-kun." Nana agreed without fanfare that Lambo answered by scampering away with a beat on his feet just like how he arrived.

Lambo soon disappeared from the Sawada Household with Nana's permission.

* * *

 _Here in lies Elenore_

 _A loving mother and wife_

Lambo's mother was a beautiful woman with her green eyes and black curly hair that Lambo had inherited. She was a loving woman, mother and wife. In return, she had been loved. The three years that he had known her was bittersweet; bitter because it had been him in Lambo's place receiving her warmth and love, and sweet because of the same reason. During those three years, where he had been confused and lost as to why he was alive and an infant, her gentle warmth had been home and safety, and Tsuna soon saw her as his second mother. He couldn't help but melt on her warm bosom. It had been enough to bat away the traitorous thoughts inside his head but it hadn't been enough to swat away the nightmares where he would suddenly cry and she would hold him. Sometimes even Lambo's father would copy his mother on comforting him. It was a loving image, that he knew he had stolen from his Lightning Guardian.

He had hoped that maybe luck was on his side, that when Lambo return it would be on the arms of his loving mother and father. However, Elenore's health had deteriorated so fast and she died young. Dashing that budding hope and clouding his mind with guilt for having stolen every memories of Lambo's mother that rightfully belong to his little brother.

But still, she had been a loving woman and he couldn't deny that he had loved her. He missed her too that he stood there, staring at the grave and the adoring flowers. Tsuna supported his father in the way he knew, and it was to keep holding on his father's quivering hand even as the man stared at the grave with dry eyes.

 _If she's watching right now, what would she say?_

Tsuna could imagine the answer clearly; she definitely would tell them to not be sad, to be happy, and to continue living. It was so like her, and just like her name, she had once been their light, especially her husband's light and Tsuna had decided that he would be.

 _Until Lambo returns…_

"Papa, Lambo-san thinks that Mamma would be sad to know if we continue being sad..."

The afro-haired child spoke all of the sudden, breaking the mourning silence between them. The man beside him froze, before turning slowly toward his child without conscious thought.

What the man saw was his child, staring up at him with such kind and bright green eyes, the same as his late wife, but it lightly glows with different colors, the light orange hue of sunset and more prominent crackling green of lightning. It was strange to see an orange hue on his child's green eyes no matter how minimal but it wasn't what breaks his heart, it was to see his eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed.

"And that Papa… is not taking care of himself."

It breaks his heart to see his son holding back from crying for his sake.

"Lambo…"

The man had wanted to be strong for them both but seeing the unshed tears from his son's eyes and the intuitive – _truthful_ – words. He couldn't help but take his only child – the precious bundle of joy his late wife and him had loved and always would – for a warm embrace full of warmth and love. The man closed his eyes and gently pats the curly black hair, silent tears falling as he spoke.

"You're right, Mamma definitely would be sad... Thank you, Lambo."

Embracing his son like this, it reminded him to keep fighting until the end.

They remained silent aside from the sob shared between father and son. Lambo clutching on his father's shirt as if afraid to let go and the man returning the same fervour, wishing and hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he would get to embrace his child.

 _Please hold on until Lambo returns._ Tsuna cries inside his mind as he openly weeps on the arms of his father.

(Tsuna squashed the doubt from resurfacing on his mind. _Later_ , his mind whisper.)

Time had passed and soon Lambo and his father broke away from their embrace then stood up. There was a mourning air around them but it had gone considerably lighter. No doubt because they had both felt better after they had cried their eyes out.

"Lambo, how is Namimori? Are you enjoying it so far?" Francesco suddenly asked and Lambo turned at his father as if ready for litany of excited words that the man's lips pulled into a fond smile, but it turned into a grimace as he felt the incoming restriction on his windpipe that he tried to not let show.

"Mhm-mhm! Lambo-san loves Namimori! But Lambo-san would be happier if Papa is there too."

Tsuna answered like a child he was in but his words were sincere even if he knew that the possibility of Lambo's father joining him was none. Not of the man's choice but of their Famiglia. But his words trailed off when he saw his father's expression, Tsuna couldn't help but tighten his hold and his expression grew concerned. He didn't get a chance to voice out his concern when his father beat to him first.

"I'm alright, Lambo." The man spoke as he clenched his hand to his chest and he took deep breath, trying to calm down his breathing back to normal.

Tsuna's heart clenched all the while. He had been seeing the same scene ever since he arrived yesterday afternoon and the guilt remained. It had remained that he didn't want to act so oblivious and annoying around his father because Lambo's father must see that Lambo cared and would be worried. He had to make the other see that he needed to keep living.

Lambo watched with worried expression and a frown on his face.

"Don't look so worried, Lambo. Papa… would be alright." The man said with a pained smile on his face even as his body shook with tremor. Tsuna stared at his father's eyes and see sincerity painted on it that he could only nod before deciding that they needed to change their surroundings for his father's own good instead of staying at the stifling Bovino mansion for today.

Tsuna waited until his father regained his breath before he tugged at his father hand not forcefully but only to get his attention then said, "Papa, Lambo-san want to eat delicious food on a restaurant instead."

Francesco glanced at his wristwatch, seeing that it was only nearing lunch, they still had plenty of time and maybe they could visit a gaming station before his boss demanded they return. The man smiled at his son before agreeing. "Okay, what do you want to eat?"

Lambo didn't take a long time to answer, hand waving around him for emphasis, "Cake! Ice cream! A lot of desserts! And lots of fruits and vegetables for Papa!"

The man couldn't help but smile fondly at hearing his son demanding his favourites and chuckle wetly at the thoughtful food choice for him. This was his reason to continue living, to see his son smile and laugh, to continue giving and loving his child, and to see his son grow. Now he could see his child being openly thoughtful for him instead of double meaning words and the worried silence from the past. He was thankful he had taken a leap of faith and arranged it so his son could go to Namimori and to the side of the next Vongola Generation. They seemed to be a good influence on his son.

"Sure, Lambo." The man answered as he lead the way outside of the cemetery and hand still holding onto his child. He took one last glance at his wife grave with a thought of, _'Ellie, Please wait a little bit, okay?'_

Before returning to pat his son's curly black hair when he caught his son staring at him. "Let's go."

Francesco didn't see Lambo waved to his mother's grave as they walked.

* * *

A/N: See you again on the next chapter. Hopefully next chapter another KHR character would appear since he/she would be relevant to the plot and there is also the Varia Arc…. And ooh here is another advertisement, of another oneshot (or would be multi-shot in the future? Who knows?) I wrote titled, " **A Wish for Miracle** " featuring a tragic field trip with Tsuna and his friends and Adult Reborn being a bored God who found a toy, it's also non-mafia AU. You can find it on my profile both here in FFN and on AO3.

 **Edited on March 26, 2019.**

 **Kindly leave a review on your way out :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Please invest your feelings for Lambo Papa because the man is angst material and I'm excited for his next limelight. Also, I liked Fuuta's dynamics with Lambo in this story, so I have to make sure to write them (of course of them comforting each other) Also here you go with the relevant KHR character I am talking about.

 **Ps.** Thank you the reviewer who pointed out Lambo's eyes. I showed it for obvious reason too so I'm glad someone pointed it out. What do you readers think of it though? It's a big hint!

Thank you for the reviews from last chapter! :D

I'll be editing this chapter when I find errors on grammars and typos so do tell me when you found errors upon reading, alright?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Chapter Six: Accident meeting with an old friend**

It was a fun afternoon, Tsuna admitted.

It was obviously painful for the older man as he would wheeze for air from time to time and could see trickle of blood every time he did. But Francesco always say that he would be fine and look at his son with determined eyes, gaze telling that he would continue living and surviving for them both; as long as he can.

Unfortunately, Tsuna couldn't do anything for his father but it didn't mean he wouldn't hope. He would continue hoping that the man would keep holding on. And he had to steel his heart for his decision to communicate with his father once he was back in Namimori. It was a connection, a string, Francesco, no _they_ needed.

 _He should have done something before it became like this..._

There was a part that scolded him for being a coward these past few years, for not taking an early action but he had been too caught on his emotions and both his parents were secretive about their illness.

 _Excuses..._

They protected him in their own way and he had been too late to notice. When he did, Elenore had grown weaker and eventually lost her life. For Francesco, the man had hidden that he was ill. The man tends to distance himself from him, he thought it was only because of their Famiglia but he soon discovered after Lambo's meeting with The Greatest Hitman that it wasn't all the reason.

He had felt scalded, burnt, because not only did Lambo's mother died, Lambo's father was going to follow. It was a… tragedy in the making, leaving Lambo orphaned; growing up to never know that his parents had greatly loved him. It had torn him apart and still was. Not only because their father was going to die but ever since he came in this body, all he did was stole Lambo's place. Tsuna became Lambo's replacement in this world. He wondered if – _when!_ he internally shouted – it would stop.

Tsuna shook his head, it would eventually stop, all he could do was wait.

 _Wait for what?_

Of course when Lambo returns.

… _Would he?_

He would, Lambo had to!

Tsuna immediately shove his doubts – the _truth_ when was he going to _see_? – at the back of his mind and focused on the warm hand clasped on his small hand. His feet padding along with Lambo's father. He remembered that he had been babbling about the throwing game in the arcade was broken because he didn't get a single score and his father listening. It seemed that he had fallen silent and his father let him as they continued their way in a thoughtful silence that Lambo had unwittingly created.

Tsuna would normally feel bad but seeing his father's face and still holding his hand, he couldn't feel bad for showing this side of him. He appreciated that Lambo's father didn't bat an eye at his personality shift, that he still accepted him like this.

The image of the real Lambo and his father holding hands after they played on the gaming station was a scene he wanted to see. Lambo would definitely love his father with all his heart once he returns.

 _It was a scene that would never happen._

The once brunet shoved the negative thought at the back of his mind as he immediately opened his mouth to start speaking loudly, a way to silence his thoughts.

"Papa, do we really have to go back home? Lambo-san wanted to play more!" Before he stopped on his track and gave an imploring look at his father.

The man chuckled softly then said, "We have to. Remember, you have a flight tomorrow morning so you have to sleep early." It seems the man knew of Lambo's antique on throwing tantrum if it was implied that he was a kid. And Tsuna would give him that.

"Lambo-san is–" He began only for a voice to interrupt him and the sound of running footstepbreached them.

"Hey! You!"

Lambo would ignore the rude Italian words if only the voice wasn't familiar but it was that he couldn't help but turn towards the source with curiosity. He noted that his father had tightened his hold on him, a sign that he would drag his son if he saw potential danger.

The person apparently caught up with them, and as Tsuna raised his head he could see, a familiar friendly face that his eyes widen. Stylish white collared clothes, white with hint of lavender spiky hair, familiar lavender eyes and purple tattoo stared back at him.

His mouth opened for a name before he closed it with a shut and mask firmly in place.

"You're rude! Do not call Lambo-sama as 'you'. Lambo-sama has a name!"

The albino haired teen scrutinized the afro-haired child. The child didn't look anything much, a spoiled brat on his way towards a temper tantrum but Byakuran could feel familiarity when he took his first glance of him, a stirring of something deep in his heart, that he couldn't help but run towards the child and talk to him. Upon hearing the retort at his _apparent disrespect_ he couldn't help but return an easy smile. The spiky haired man felt at ease with the other, like he found a lost friend slotting next to him without knowing why it felt like that. It made him curious and excited to unravel a mystery in front of him and his thirst for knowledge swelled, to know more about the person that hold his interest.

"Have we met before?" Byakuran had asked instead, there was confusion on his word and expression but Tsuna could identify that the other was looking at him with familiar joy and playful mischievousness that he inwardly froze. He knew that innocent confused looking look, and it didn't bode well in his person. Tsuna could see that Byakuran was in the verge of knowing him, but he didn't know if it was the real him or Lambo's identity as Vongola Guardian.

He had to retreat; especially now because he could see in his mind what would Byakuran do once he acquired his power to see in other worlds and that was world domination – thoughts of sacrifices that he wouldn't dare go as it was land of too much guilt on his shoulder crossed his mind.

 _Do not think of it!_

Lambo's facial expression was filled with irritation at the teenager who interrupted him, "Lambo-sama doesn't know a weirdo like you!" ending it with a huff. He had thought of crossing his arms but his hand was still on his father's slacked hand.

Byakuran stared at the eyes that were looking at him that he couldn't help but laugh in amusement before saying in a mysterious and delighted tone, a promise. "No matter, I have the best feeling that I will see you soon." He grinned at the other before sauntering off. He remained grinning even as he disappeared from their sight.

Lambo looked at the weird teenager with confusion before he burst out, "It's Lambo-sama not 'you'!" However Byakuran had already walked away and disappeared from their sight. Francesco looked at his son and decided to prevent the upcoming temper tantrum with candies.

Later that night Tsuna's only explanation for that meeting was pure accident and evidence that Byakuran hadn't meet present Shoichi for the second time yet.

Now, he had to calm his racing heart at the imparted message, his hand unconsciously clutching his father's hand. Tsuna almost didn't want Lambo to return if his little brother would deal with the upcoming mess that was future that could have been and also Leviathan. However, feeling the warmth encasing his clammy hand, made him banish the traitorous thoughts.

Lambo have to return no matter what even if it was in the middle of battle… for his father and his future family.

He had to be the one there for them instead of him.

* * *

Returning to Namimori for the second time still made him smile sadly. Staring at the nameplate of his home made him remember the last time he had been here and it made him steel his heart for the scrutiny he would feel without a doubt.

"I'm back!" He called out when the door opened, a childish grin plastered on his lips and he was welcomed by a hug from his dear mother before she ushered him to the dining room. After all, it was almost dinner already in Japan even though he had left Italy in the morning.

There was loud clattering on the dinner table, Reborn sitting by Bianchi's side, I-pin and Fuuta eating and chatting normally while exchanging foods, and Hayato and Takeshi bickering.

"Lambo-san is back and wants to eat Mama's food!" Lambo had demanded and made his way towards Fuuta and I-pin, both welcomed him with a smile. Hayato on the other side took one look at him before making a disgruntled expression then muttered, "The stupid cow is back again, you shouldn't have returned." before Takeshi turned at his silver haired friend, "Maa maa, I'm sure you must have missed Lambo too, Gokudera." Then the black haired teen turned at the afro haired child ignoring the affronted words thrown at him by the bomber, "Welcome back, Lambo."

Bianchi and Reborn turned at him, the former acknowledging him with words of, "You're back, Lambo." While Reborn gave him a scrutinising look before saying, "I see the stupid cow has returned." Then the hitman proceeded to take a bite of the spoon-fed food by the woman next to him.

"Lambo-san is not a stupid cow!" Lambo exclaimed; mouth opening to utter his lines, before the aroma of food caught his attention that he drooled and eyed the food laid on the table while he scooted between Fuuta and I-pin.

"Waahhh… Lambo-san is so hungry! It's all mine!" He then proceeded to take a whole plate of meat balls in front of him. Immediately eating it without etiquette and much gusto, both children beside him looked affronted of what he did. "Lambo's hand dirty!" I-pin scolded and Fuuta followed it up, "Lambo! Don't eat without washing your hands."

He couldn't help but laugh on their face as he ate.

The three of them bantered, exchanging words of which food was tasty and the best. "Shrimp is very tasty, Fuuta you try! Wait… give it back, Lambo!" And for Lambo to stop hoarding all the food, "Hey, Lambo don't take I-pin's food!" The afro-haired child ignored Fuuta by declaring, "It's all Lambo-san's food!"

They continued being rowdy, Hayato butting to admonish him for being a selfish brat and Takeshi calming the explosive teen with words that only riled Hayato more. They ended up in their usual heated words that only make Tsuna inwardly smile because they still haven't sorted out Hayato's animosity at Takeshi's naïve 'Mafia is a game' thing.

Tsuna glanced at them with soft gaze on his eyes, before turning to Fuuta on his right who looked like he wanted to ask something. "What is it, Fuuta?" He had asked instead, already knowing what this question would be, "Hey Lambo, how did the meeting with your boss go?"

Lambo's facial expression glowed, "The boss is so happy to see the great Lambo-sama because Lambo-sama is bringing great honour for being here in Namimori." His nose flared up in pride before he rummaged his hand on his hair then proudly pulled grenades. "See, they even gave Lambo-sama more weapons!"

At that moment, Lambo looked like a kid gifted with toys instead of deadly weapon.

Of course, it was the partial truth. However, the whole truth was because they finally got rid of a candidate in the boss position without getting their hands dirty while still profiting from Lambo being close, a Guardian candidate to the future Vongola Head. It was all power play, they showed their support by providing weapons and shouldering expenses of his destruction like on Irie's household in exchange of reputation in the Mafia and within the strongest Mafia Famiglia. After all, it would show they had no ill intent by offering him to the Vongola as a Guardian material. Not only did they gave him a suicide mission by ordering Lambo to kill Reborn, when they learned that Lambo had meet the next Vongola Head and living with him, they had immediately offered him as a Guardian to the Vongola without his or his father consent. It was unpleasant how they could use their own blood like that in any way they see fit. But now, he had immunity, but that same immunity didn't account Lambo's father. That's where the Bovino Boss graciousness comes, they showed that they were financially supporting his father but it was all done with intent knowing that the man was already dying.

It was all for show.

It made his blood boil for them doing that to his little brother.

Tsuna's thought darkens and he immediately put a lid to his thoughts as his hand stuffed the grenades to a safe place. He shouldn't think of it now. He must maintain his image.

The chatter continued around him, and he looked around before asking the whole room, "Dame-Tsuna is still not home?"

"Don't worry, Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun would be returning tomorrow so we are celebrating it now." Nana had answered with a smile. Tsuna didn't want to know what kind of logic his mother was using because celebrations only occur during it not before. He inwardly shrugs it off his mother's logic had always escaped him since his original time it was obviously the same now.

Lambo made a boisterous agreeing sound, shaming Dame-Tsuna for not being here to eat delicious food, before continuing with stuffing food on his mouth then begun talking with his friends; I-pin and Fuuta.

This night ended as a normal night as if Lambo hadn't left. It would continue when Tsunayoshi was dismissed from the hospital the next day – only the rowdiness increased. Until finally Fuuta woke him up.

* * *

" _Please live in my place until–"_

How long did Lambo intend him to take his place? How long did he have to wait for Lambo's return?

Questions arise on his mind, but the answers were none. It frustrated him that his tears falls, and he had begun sniffing. His mind wailed in a cry, as image of the dream and words echoed inside his head.

" _Please live in my place until–"_

 _Until when…? Please make it soon Lambo. Don't take too long._

"-Up, Lambo! Wake up!" Tsuna startled awake as someone shook him that he returned to awareness. His blurry eyes adjusting on the darkness surrounding him before it cleared. He saw light brown hair in front of him and dark brown eyes peering at him.

"Fuuta…?" Lambo asked sleepily, he brought his small hand on his face, planning to rub his eyes off dirt before he felt the wet patch.

 _Ahh._

Tsuna belated realized as he stared at his tear-stained palm that he had been crying in his sleep, that Fuuta had shaken him awake because of it. He got up sluggishly.

"Are you alright Lambo? Did you have a nightmare?" Fuuta asked; face pinched with worry and hand still on Lambo's small shoulders. The afro haired child nodded in agreement but there was a confused expression on his face that Fuuta saw with clarity.

Lambo's green eyes watered and there was a sob trapped on his throat but he blinked in confusion as if wondering why and what had woken him up. Before he rubbed his eyes to get rid of tears and sleepiness, yet tears still wedged on his eyes. Tsuna used this time to think of the reason, or anything to say to pacify the other. Knowing that the reason should be valid and he could only think of few reasons...

"Lambo-san misses Mamma... But she's up in the sky now." He stated with a hitching voice before he hiccupped as if trying to remain silent when he want to bawl his eyes out.

It wasn't even a lie…

Fuuta was silent. Upon sensing the silence that had shrouded them Tsuna couldn't help but feel guilty and wondered why.

Fuuta's heart clenched, old wound resurfaced because of the reminder that he was the same. He let go of Lambo's shoulder with whisper of, "I'm the... same too." then bowed his head, trying not to cry as he bit his bottom lip.

Tsuna watched with a guilty heart, learning that he accidentally caused reappearance of old scar. He was the one older here but he caused his little brother to be sad.

He wanted to take it back but he had already spoken, thinking that he would divert Fuuta's attention from him. Even though he had succeeded, he had unknowingly caused tears on Fuuta's eyes.

Tsuna felt like a jerk for he had forgotten that Fuuta's mother was dead and that his own biological father was a greedy man.

He sniffed the clog on his nostril before he took out several item from his afro. He thrust it in front of the other like a consolation, and spoke with a wobbly grin on his face – eyes filled with tears, "Don't cry, Fuuta! We have a new Mama right?"

Fuuta looked up at him, touched beyond belief that Lambo had offered him his favourite grape candies. It should be him comforting a crying Lambo but instead ended with him being comforted. Fuuta had never seen this side of Lambo that the light brown haired child couldn't help but wiped his eyes off tears then took the grape candies before answering with a smile.

"Thank you for the candies, Lambo! And you're right we have a new Mama now so we shouldn't cry."

Lambo was right they had a new Mama now.

As if Lambo heard Fuuta's thought, he had answered with a toothy grin, eyes bereft of tears. "Of course Lambo-sama is always right." Before the afro-haired child snatched a grape candy on Fuuta's grasp and plop it on his mouth.

Fuuta immediately looked betrayed then admonished the other but there was no real heat on his word nor expression, "I thought you gave it all to me… and no eating candies because it's already night!"

Lambo immediately opened his mouth for a loud laugh and definitely a proclamation that he could eat every time he want that Fuuta lunged and clamped the others' mouth and whispered, "Shhh! Everyone is already sleeping, Lambo!"

Seeing that Fuuta had cheered up made Tsuna's guilt vanish.

He couldn't help but imagine Fuuta and Lambo's night's when they were children had been spent like this; eating candies and sharing laughter. It was a happy image that he couldn't help but smile fondly.

* * *

Days passed in a blur, it was rowdy and destructive, Reborn definitely upped the chaos caused but he kept up his act. It was tough because his tutor still had time to observe him even though he was focusing on Tsunayoshi, but he could handle it better. He had gotten used to the assessing gaze. He continued his act with a heavy heart but it was considerable lighter since he was busy comforting Fuuta on their shared room.

He admitted that on his original time, he hadn't noticed that Fuuta was plagued with nightmare. Thinking back on it, it was wrong of him to think that the other had no trauma with the Mukuro incident but he was making it up now as Lambo.

Fuuta would wake him up to start speaking or babbling all he wanted to say. Most of the time he was crying while detailing his time spent in captivity at Kokuyo Land, how he had been so afraid that Mukuro used his ranking to hurt other people and how he couldn't use his ranking prowess because he was so terrified of hearing Mukuro's voice inside his head again. Those times ended with him being a teddy bear on Fuuta's arms until they fell asleep.

Few times, it was to wake up Lambo from nightmares, citing that he was moving too much on his sleep or that one time, he accidentally kicked Fuuta on the chin – which definitely didn't happen as Fuuta obviously lied yet Tsuna accepted that it did happen. After all, it was Fuuta's attempt to make things appear normal. Beside it was possible for Lambo to do that. Lambo used to sleep talk about things that infuriated others that Tsuna had to be the peacemaker or his family would harm his sleeping little brother. It wasn't so far off that Lambo would kick someone while sleeping.

These nights were oddly therapeutic for Fuuta and to a lesser extent to him.

Every time Fuuta and Lambo talked make him see that Lambo would return to this. It was nice. Without Fuuta's knowledge, Tsuna started to relax on their room. This moment, even if it was caused by sadness on either of their side, it became his hope. A hope that when Lambo return, he would get to see and experience this camaraderie.

Now he could bat away the pang on his heart every time he acted as Lambo with ease. It didn't mean that it wasn't painful, however, it became bearable.

Even the continued communication with Lambo's father became bearable and he could hear on the other's voice that the man was determined to continue living. However, it didn't erase the fact that his health was getting worse and Francesco's time was running short. Still Tsuna continued believing that Lambo would return. He had to wait because Lambo would surely return. He didn't want to doubt that.

Tsuna buried the doubts that threatened on the surface and focused on the happy image of Fuuta and Lambo getting along.

… _Why does he keep lying to himself?_

Later Tsunayoshi spoke on the dinner about cheering for Takeshi's team to win on the Autumn Game tomorrow, reminding him that it in the next following days, Basil and Squalo would arrive in town.

This would be a painful event, Tsuna knew for a fact.

 _(...In more ways than he initially realized.)_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Cut scene: Fuuta De La Stella's Background**

Fuuta was the same, he had a mother too and she loved him, while his father used him for his gain. Their Famiglia was neutral, they do not have overwhelming power and they weren't weak too. But his father became greedy that he would sell his ranking to other Mafioso with high prices. He might had a lavished life, he could get what he wanted but it was all in exchange of his ranking.

His father also scoff at his other ranking, not wanting to see a rank about a person favourite food nor place, citing that it was irrelevant and Fuuta shouldn't use it on such _useless_ _irrelevant_ thing.

He wasn't abused nor was he neglected but they didn't show him they love him. Only his mother did, but she died, taken hostage for a ranking then killed when their Famiglia didn't comply. He learned the reason why through his prowess, it was because her value was incomparable to his ranking as per his own father.

That event scarred him even after few years had passed. But he learned to not think about it as his father and other members of their Famiglia continued using him and eventually he had decided to run away.

To see that Lambo woke up crying because he misses his mother felt like he had returned on his younger days. It made him see that they were alike.

But Lambo was also right they had a new Mama now. They must think of the present instead of thinking sad things that happened on their past. He wondered if the reason Lambo was crying now and back then was for the same reason... Maybe Fuuta could ask him?

Seeing Lambo weirdly smile at him but still a happy smile while he was admonishing the other to lower his voice made him think that he shouldn't ask.

He had a feeling that Lambo's smile would disappear if he did.

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally introduced Byakuran! And wow, due to my excitement I already wrote his next limelight when I should be focusing on Varia Arc haha (not like it matters anyways because I'm not focusing on it but of its effect on Tsuna!Lambo). Also I didn't know what to do with Fuuta's pov about his background so I included it too like a bonus.

Lastly, I finally get to include Tsuna's explanation about Lambo's position in the Bovino Famiglia and how Bovino boss sees Lambo. To summarize it:

 **1** \- Elenore (Lambo's mother) is the boss sister so Lambo can inherit the boss seat however Bovino boss have to make sure that Lambo will not steal the seat from his son (he also have bad blood with his sister so that hate extended on Elenore's husband and son).

 **2** \- That is why there is surveillance on Francesco (Lambo's father) and Lambo as mentioned on CH2 so both of them are not planning to usurp the power but the man still hated them.

 **3** \- Bovino boss gave Lambo a suicide mission to eliminate his son's competition but Lambo started living with soon-to-be Vongola Decimo upon arriving in Japan that he offered Lambo to Vongola not only to eliminate Lambo's chance to be the future boss but as a show of good-will towards Vongola. Hence why they provide weapon to Lambo and why they shoulder the destruction caused in Irie's household (shouldering Lambo's destruction only extend to civilian unrelated to Vongola Decimo meaning when Lambo is not with Vongola Decimo and/or his family and friends.)

 **4** \- Bovino Boss only provide Francesco's medical bill and medication as a show of goodwill so Vongola will see them as a good and compassionate Famiglia. Ultimately by doing goodwill towards Lambo's father and compensation of Lambo's destruction, it might land them an alliance with Vongola so that their power would exponentially grow.

 **Kindly leave a review on your way out** and do tell me what you think is Byakuran's relevance on Tsuna!Lambo's plight or what will happen on this story **:D**

 **Edited on April 8, 2019.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** It seems that I made a mistake on Japanese suffix like with Kaa-san, Mama and Mamma. I will edit the published chapter when I can or if it was a mistake.

For the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Chapter Seven: He is not going to accept anything from Iemitsu ever again**

Iemitsu arrived on Sawada Household in an extravagant voice, with words of "I'm home, Nana!" echoed on the front door and of Nana welcoming with open arms. It was an oddly romantic scene, the likes his mother had always adored, Tsuna surmised on his mind. He could already imagine them staring at each other with love struck eyes until they were loudly interrupted.

It had always been like that on his original time. They looked like a happy couple as if they hadn't been separated and Tsuna didn't want to interrupt his mother's happiness.

Nana had ushered the man on the dining table and had lavishly gave him food, the man talked to them; the kids and the girls without shame. He had completely acted like an adoring father and husband as he weaved his tale about digging oil around the world. Kyoko, Haru, Nana, and to an extent I-pin had accepted his words as truth while Bianchi and Fuuta went along with it knowing that Iemitsu was CEDEF's head. As for him, he acted like Lambo and accepted his words. He had even begun calling the man as Papan.

Iemitsu treated them with a dorky look – and love struck gaze towards Nana - on his face. There was no threat on his gaze towards any of them. It meant that Reborn hadn't reported to the Ninth and Iemitsu about his suspicious.

It also meant that Iemitsu still planned to use a 5-year old child as the Vongola's Lightning Guardian, accepting the danger that the Half Ring brought to this household as if it was the norm.

 _He must not think about it._

Tsuna put a stop to his thoughts. It wouldn't be good if he started thinking of his biological father's misgivings on his original time. It would lead him to dislike the other for putting Lambo in the harm's way, and for lying to them about his job.

But it didn't stop for his thought to see and compare Francesco and Iemitsu. Both had been in the Mafia yet, Francesco had been a better father to him than Iemitsu did in his time. He didn't want to know if it was because of the age difference but he still could say with certainty that Francesco had been a better father. Iemitsu might had been a good husband to Nana once he started spending his time with her but he hadn't been a good father.

He even gave the children sake saying it was juice.

Right now, he could say that he still didn't like Iemitsu.

 _Stop thinking about it, Tsuna! Focus on the now._

He forcefully shouted on his mind before his thoughts could fully distract him. Tsuna chugged the sake given to him like he was drinking flavoured juice and he couldn't help but burp and sway on his feet.

 _Uh-oh._

He might be mentally an adult but it didn't mean he had physical immunity against sake.

Tsuna decided then that he was never going to accept drinks offered to him by Iemitsu because he was having a hard time focusing on his surroundings. He could only chuckle before he swayed towards Fuuta and his mind turned sluggish.

 _I am… Lambo._

He clung to that thought with fervour as his mouth moved to utter Lambo's lines and he acted as Lambo. He just had to hold on his acting until Tsunayoshi and Reborn returned so he could happily pass out. Or maybe he could pass out now?

Tsuna giggled.

…Maybe he was… drunk…?

Tsuna giggled more.

(Later, Tsuna would think that if Tsunayoshi do not bodily harm his father that he would once he got the chance while in his Lambo persona.)

* * *

Lambo had been given the shiny half Vongola Ring of Lightning, and seeing the instruction Iemitsu had left to be given to Lambo's 10 years later counterpart made him realize that he couldn't do anything to change his course of action. His role was to follow his script. It would be better to hide on his Lambo persona during the duration of it to further avoid danger when Reborn and Iemitsu's nerves were already high strung.

As he expected Varia arrived and he acted without a thought. He laughed with his siblings, with Kyoko and Haru, got lost in the escalator and attacked by Varia's goons. Even when Xanxus arrived his act didn't slipped up.

However, Cervello's appearance made him remember that it was his third meeting them. Seeing them up close now, he could understand Iemitsu's wariness over them because he knew for a fact Cervello never officially existed during his reign. They only appeared when Vongola Rings or even Mare Rings were involved…

Xanxus did mention to him once about Cervello knowing that Xanxus being rejected by the Vongola Rings were their plan all along.

They were turning to be a suspicious organization the more he thinks about them.

Cervello members exchange pleasantries with Xanxus, deferring to him as 'Xanxus-sama', and the latter uncaring how he was regarded. Xanxus emitted killer intent as he continued his staring match with Tsunayoshi. And Tsuna used that to discreetly observe him. The afro haired teen could already visualize the exact place where froze bite of Zero Point Breakthrough were located on his skin even if it was unmarred right now.

Tsuna inwardly shook his head. He shouldn't think of his past encounter with future Xanxus. Right now, Xanxus was still hurt; the rage of being encased for almost a decade was dominant. Xanxus might be the same person he had grown to know and had been his drinking friend but it was his younger self, who was still wilder, erratic and would only settle on his own skin after exchanging violently blows with Tsunayoshi. Right now, the burning desire to become Vongola Tenth pumped on his veins.

Lambo had no part in this.

He wondered if during the fight with Leviathan that Lambo would return…

He could only watch and hope – _foolishly_ his mind supplied – that when he inevitably fell into consciousness after his fight that it would be to the white clouds and he'd be watching over his family instead of white hospital ceiling.

 _(Much_ later Tsuna did see white but he could only cry for he had his answer all along. But he won't remember Lambo's exact message until _then_.)

* * *

It was Lambo's match against Leviathan. It was a match his family and Tsunayoshi were worried about. He couldn't comfort them, to tell them that he would be alright. All he could do was act as Lambo to reassure them that everything was going to be okay.

"I understand, idiot!" Lambo had exclaimed while giving a stink eye on Hayato who had vocally raised his concern about Lambo not knowing anything.

Tsuna perfectly knew what was happening and what was going to happen in this match. He also knew what awaited them after this. But it was for later, now, he had a fight to face.

Tsunayoshi rested his hand on his hair and began, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't know why Tou-san chose you but it's not right for a kid like you to fight. Lambo you don't want to die yet, do you?" The brunet was looking at him with furrowed brows and expression showing the importance of his words. It was touching. It made him remember that he had been in the same situation once long ago.

 _You don't need to worry about me, younger me._ Tsuna could only think of this words he wanted to say that's why he looked away as he uttered Lambo's lines while mock cleaning his nose with his finger – an unhygienic action and a show of disinterest.

He showed Lambo's persona, full of energy and unknowing of the dire situation. He let Tsunayoshi fuss over him, letting his younger self heart to settle, knowing it won't. Lambo definitely planned to not heed his words of advice. He walked away from them towards the pink haired women with childish enthusiasm.

"Hey hey, how do I play with this?" At the same time he waved the shiny ring on his small hands as he pestered them. His words innocent but his gaze bored at them shrewdly at the word 'this' while waving the Half Vongola Rings of Lightning. He had no qualms of not showing this sign to them, wanting to see how they would react to him. It was a dangerous gamble he took but something on his gut told him to do this reckless action.

They only exchanged glance with each other before ignoring his question. They were neither crack on their facial expression nor body posture. As if the silence was the answer, he speculated that they did have something to do with Vongola Rings.

He upped his annoying level against them.

"Hey! Hey! How do I play with this?" He had repeated. Probably fed up with his loud chatter they had finally answered, "You have to go in the middle. That's all." It was a monotone instruction. They're mask of poker face intact.

Silence was the only answer Tsuna would get from them regarding the Vongola Rings.

Lambo followed their instruction with the curiosity and hyperactivity of a child.

The start of the fight between the Vongola Half Rings was declared and he knew he only had less time with his Lambo act before he would use the bazooka. He played his part but his shoulder did tense when the Lightning struck the rod they were in and he consciously used his flames to harden his body to withstand the onslaught of prick-print lightning that hit and burns every nerve on his body. Lambo could only squeak brokenly, "Gyupya!"

When the pain faded, he was glad for a moment that it was him in Lambo's body that he slump face down on the wet tiles. Tsuna finally protected Lambo from feeling this pain that would roast anyone alive much less a child. For that, he was relieved it was him.

He sat up with shaking body then loudly cried due to the pain. He might not be a child but it was painful on this child body that he bawled.

There was the familiar squeaky voice of his tutor from a far but it felt distant that he couldn't hear the words. The bout of his bawling soon calmed as his body slowly got used to the burning on his nerves. He let out another pained whimper when he was thrown on the cold stone by rough and strong hand. Tsuna immediately took out the bazooka when his opponent planned to skewer him and pulled the trigger against his temple.

A boom and pink clouds covered him and he began crying at the pain he could feel everywhere.

"Child Lambo?" He heard the familiar voice of his future self and Tsuna – Lambo – stared up with a wince. He opened his mouth in a question, face set in bewilderment. "Dame-Tsuna?" and his future self gave a tight smile before scooping him up and propped him on the chair facing the kitchen table. He let out another wince when gentle hand rubbed his face off tears.

"Sorry for that. I just want to clean your face, Lambo." Tsunayoshi's future counterpart softly speak, hand working to remove dirt, grime and tears from his face with a handkerchief. Lambo hiccupped as an answer.

Once it was done, fingers hovered on his afro and gently return the stray hair to its previous position. Lambo hiccupped again before he lifted his arms to rub his nose only to wince once again when he lifted his arm and painful tingly jostled over it.

"Ow. It hurts…" He moaned in pain, body attempting to curl before warm hand patted his head and soothed his arms. Lambo sniffled. "Where does it hurt, Lambo?" Tsunayoshi had asked and he looked with watery green eyes on his counterpart. "Everywhere. Lambo-san is very tired and hungry too."

A pained grimace crossed his self's face.

"You've been very brave, Lambo." The brunet said, his eyes trailing over his hair and kneaded his hair before he pulled back, hand now holding onto a mug of chocolate milk. "For being brave here is your reward. It's a chocolate milk drink just for you." Tsunayoshi gestured to the milk chocolate and the man smiled at him.

Lambo's eyes widened with hunger and he sniffed the air for the divine smell of chocolate aroma. "Waaah! It's Lambo-san's right? Gimme! Gimme!" He immediately took it from Tsunayoshi's hands without asking for permission, momentarily forgetting the pain on his body to focus on the sight of a drink. Tsunayoshi had berated him, taken aback of the sudden enthusiasm Lambo displayed at the sight of food, at the same time he looked delighted to bring out this joy from his Lightning Guardian. "Wait, Lambo, it's still hot!"

"Lambo-san doesn't care!" Before he took a mouthful of the heavenly drink, as expected the temperature scalded his tongue that he had let out a squeak, "Ow! Hot!"

Tsunayoshi immediately retrieved the mug with single hand and said, "I told you, it's hot." Then he blow air on the steam. All the while Lambo grumpily tried to take the chocolate mug only for Tsunayoshi to escape his reach that he verbally fumed, "Stingy-Tsuna!"

The brunet couldn't help but gave him an exasperated look as he cooled down the chocolate milk drink. "Give me a moment, okay? It won't be hot once I give it back to you, Lambo." The afro haired child harrumphed, "Faster, Tsuna!"

A minute passed and eventually Tsunayoshi stopped cooling it, "You can take a drink while I'm holding it okay, Lambo?" The green eyed child made a bewildered look on his face then whined, "Why? It's mine right?"

Tsunayoshi glanced at the tattered cow pattered onesie and the obvious bruise formed on small arms. The 24 years old brunet forced the pleasant smile on his face to remain intact, "Indulge me for a bit, okay?" Lambo gave him a weird look before dismissing it with words of, "Okay! Dame-Tsuna must serve Lambo-sama starting now!" then proceeded to take a sip of the delicious drink that soothed his parched throat. His tongue lapped the excess liquid he could taste on his lips before declaring. "It's delicious! You must make more for Lambo-sama!"

The other smiled at him. "I'm glad Lambo liked it."

Lambo sipped until the mug was half empty before he answered. "Lambo-san doesn't like it, Lambo-san loves it! Gyahahaha!" He had directed a bright smile on Tsunayoshi's direction before he laughed loudly.

Five minutes was up.

Pink cloud swallowed him and he couldn't help but scream in pain as lightning voltage coursed on his veins. The voltage was higher than previous that his mind went blank and his body refused to move from the pavement.

"It… hurts…" Tsuna couldn't help but moan and cry at the pain coursing on his veins, like a knife inside his skin and constantly pinning and stabbing him that he continued shaking and jerking while he was lying face down.

Large and brute hand lifted him up and slammed him down; he couldn't let out a single word, his throat completely parched from use.

Despite the pain filling up his entire being, he couldn't stop the thought on his mind for Lambo to return. Even if it was in the middle of this. How selfish.

 _Lambo… please… return._

It was painful, his nerves were on fire that he whimpered and cried. He tried to get up but his body was unmoving. There was no more attack but it hurts _everywhere_. Tsuna couldn't think anymore, as the pain overridden everything on his mind and heart.

Tsuna – Lambo – fall into an uncomfortable pained sleep. His ears not picking the worried voices that had surrounded him nor felt the arms that had cradled him.

(Reborn's expression was blank as he picked up the mouthed words that Lambo let out when his student indirectly stopped Leviathan from inflicting the decisive blow on the afro haired child. _"Lambo… please…–"_ The stupid cow without a doubt fall into unconsciousness after that.)

* * *

 **A/N:** If you are checking my tumblr account for my random posts and shares. Have fun! And do take a look with the tag for spoiler and which story it is alright? Ps. I love talking in tumblr so send me a message and we can talk there. :D

I cut Varia Arc into two chapter because if I don't it would be long (for me) so that's why this is short. Next chapter is the conclusion of Varia Arc

 **Kindly leave a review on your way out**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** I'll try to update when I can. For the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter Eight: It's alright, Tsuna-nii**

Upon his consciousness returning, he felt something prickly on his cheeks, on his arms to his hands, to his knees and to his toes. He couldn't comprehend what it meant, but his awareness grew. He felt the wind fluttering around him, felt the cold breeze on his bare skin, and lastly it made him realize that it was grass prickling on his skin.

His finger twitch once and scrunched his brows in concentration, feeling weighed as if he didn't want to get up.

Tsuna continued his action, tried to move parts where he could, and told himself to open his eyes while his body disobey the command. Time passed or it stopped, he didn't notice. Eventually he managed to open his eyes.

His eyes landed on the sky, it was so clear and no cloud hovering on it, merely the all accepting blue sky. With that beautiful scene straight ahead, his lips curled upward into an involuntary smile and he stared with fondness and certain bewitchment.

The wind came and it felt like cool caress against his skin. The grass around him swayed as if it was dancing on the winds rhythmic music. Tsuna felt at ease. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes, a soft smile present on his visage. When he reopened, he slowly sat, patted his body as he did so. In this new angle, he could see the green meadow and the clear blue sky that stretches in eternity, a never-ending sight around him. He remained sitting, legs crossed, and hands in-between as he gazed around him.

The sight before him gave him contentment; it settled his heart, made him content to keep staring ahead. It was just him and the lovely scene around him. It was enough for a smile to appear on his lips. He felt belonging. He was supposed to be here.

One second and the next, someone had appeared as if the boy had been here all along. The boy, the little child wore a cow pattered onesie, matching tail wagging on its back, and a pair of yellow horn attached on his curly black hair. The boy's eyes were the greenest green he ever saw, it was – _familiar_ – emerald green, but he could see it was glowing.

The boy looked at him and solely at him with an intensity shared between souls. In those glowing emerald eyes, he could see a man at the end of his adult life with spiky brown hair and caramel-brown eyes glowing with orange hue. Tsuna could see himself reflected on those eyes.

The boy before him gave an innocent smile and he could feel a pang of emotion on his heart – _it hurts_ Tsuna misses his… – before it disappeared just how quick it appeared.

Another figure appeared and it became a woman with green emerald eyes. Her curly black hair runs below her shoulder. He looked back to the little kid and could see the similarity between the shape and color of their eyes, and the same color of hair. She was standing next to her son, and he had to crane his neck upward to see her face. He stood up but he was at the same eye level as the child, and had to lift his chin to properly look at the woman. Why was he _short_ …?

The woman looked at him and smiled heart-warmingly.

At first, the brunet was confused, not knowing why she was smiling at him in the first place however, there was a sudden happiness surging on his heart at the sight of that smile. Tsuna's smile widened, accepting her smile with gratitude and so much _love_.

"Tsuna-nii."

The familiar voice made him look back to the little kid in front of him. His mind suddenly worked, placing a name at the surface of his mind. Tsuna's smile slowly vanished on his face, lips thinned into a frown, and eyes stung.

"Lambo…"

The boy was Lambo, his Lightning Guardian, his _family_. Lambo looked up at him with joy, eyes shone brightly and a boyish grin on his face. Small hand clasped tightly on his mother's – _Elenore's_ – slender hand. The woman looked at him with shining eyes and lips pulled into a beautiful smile.

Both emerald green eyes glowed, threatening to swallow him whole.

"It's alright, Tsuna-nii. For—"

There was sudden ringing silence on his ears but he could see Lambo was in front of him, his smile conveying gratitude but he couldn't see nor hear the mouthed words.

"—Please live in my place… until—"

 _Not yet, don't go yet!_

Everything became a black canvas, the scene before him vanished, taking Lambo and Elenore from his sight, and ringing silence enclosed him whole. Suddenly, a light appeared and closed on him, it was blinding that he unconsciously closed his eyes. Still the light reflected blindingly behind his eyelids.

Tsuna opened his eyes with a sharp intake and there was white above him. There was silence, his ears not hearing anything, his mind coming blank, before he exhaled and suddenly he realized where he was. Tsuna was in the hospital and he shakily lifted his hand, then saw it was… small.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was still in Lambo's body and with that his mind came back to his dream: of Lambo, accompanied by his mother and of the words spoken to him…

" _It's alright, Tsuna-nii. For_ – _Please live in my place until–"_

 _What…?_

He couldn't remember it very well now, the scene blurred in his mind and only the choppy words remained.

Tsuna was choking, as if something was stuck on his throat, stopping him to breathe properly. The afro haired child pursed his lips, before taking off the mask covering his mouth and nose, and the suffocating feeling didn't recede and his heart continued to clench. His sudden gut feeling made him feel like his stomach was a mush. Then he was blinking back tears from falling on his eyes, he rubbed it, trying to get rid but not able to wipe them off completely.

He was sniffling, silent at first before he bit his lips and whimpered.

 _What… What is your message, Lambo?_

The tears keep falling.

The sound of door opening echoed on his ears and he didn't care who caught him now – it was probably _Nana_ or _the kids_ – because his heart was squeezing on his chest. _It hurts._ He was confused, his heart hurts like something was ripped from him – _don't go yet!_ –

He wanted to cry yet at the same time he didn't want to. But he shouldn't hold back from crying. _Let your cry wash away the pain_ it whispered on his consciousness, it swam on his mind.

"You're awake, Lambo-kun!"

He was right, his visitor was Nana and Lambo stopped scrubbing his eyes because suddenly he was tearing up at the sight of her young face. Still young, still didn't know of her family's involvement with the Mafia. His mouth opened to call her, "Kaa…-san."

The moment it left his lips, tears filled his eyes and he curled into himself while he bit his bottom lips. His chest hurt, it felt like it wanted to burst out. The feeling trapped on his heart wanted to get out that he croaked and sobbed.

Nana was confused at first before she cradled the crying child on her arms. "Shhh… It's alright, Lambo-kun. It's only a nightmare, you're alright now."

 _No… don't call me Lambo. I'm Tsuna!_

Tsuna wasn't Lambo but on her eyes he was.

He should calm down, to push her away behind his mask but he didn't want to stop from crying. It flowed from him. His emotion warred on his mind and heart. Tsuna should pull away but he wanted to sink on her warm arms to just _cry_ , like old days when he was but a child, like the time he had been crying when Reborn left his world…

"…bad dreams… it hurts…"

Tsuna babbled between wet hiccup and sob. Lie and truth mixed and flows from his lips.

Nana tightened her arms around the small body of her charge at the admission. At this moment, he looked fragile like he would break in her arms. That's why she held on. If her embrace would prevent this child from breaking she would continue doing so.

Tsuna kept crying.

Lambo said that it's alright. It's alright that it wasn't him in this world? That Tsuna was a parasite in his body? That Tsuna was possessing this child body of his…?

His mind whispered, _Lambo isn't returning, is he?_

He tried to hide from the truth but it wasn't drowned. It pestered and instead he bawled loudly, letting the cry swallow his doubts.

 _It's not alright, Lambo._

He cried louder.

Time ticked and passed. Tsuna's cries eventually fell into sniffles and hiccups. There was a pounding on his skull that silenced his thoughts. Gradually, exhaustion set in that he rubbed his eyes and a yawn broke from his lips. He felt tired, his mind sluggish and his body lethargic.

Soon he fell into a fitful slumber confined in the arms of his mother without conscious thought.

Later Tsuna would wake up once again and exclaim, "Lambo-san revived!" as if he hadn't been crying his eyes out previously. Nana would soon forget the crying visage of the afro haired child she had tucked into the hospital bed.

However, Fuuta and Reborn wouldn't forget for they had heard the bawling cries of the curly haired child similar to his usual cry but _different_. Fuuta didn't know it yet but it was the cry of someone drowning from painful emotions. Reborn sees it for what it was and it was added on his list of things that Lambo tried to hide.

Next to the words Lambo had mouthed while delirious with pain during the Lightning Ring Battle. _"Lambo…please…return."_

* * *

Waking up the second time that day, Tsuna could barely hold onto his guise. There was also a constant buzzing on his gut feelings, his hyper intuition, that made him wary that day. This feeling hadn't been wholly there through five years and now it was back, not a mere unnoticeable itch but a buzz on his stomach, weak unlike on his original time but a presence that he couldn't turn off now that he noticed.

His hyper intuition whispered things to him. Feelings that rationalize the words he denied himself. It jumped into a conclusion that Lambo wasn't returning that this life was his, Lambo said it's alright after all, a permission that Tsuna could do what he want now, that he have a chance.

 _A second chance to make it right_ , it would whisper not with joy and relief but of bitterness that course through his body for the price was high.

This feeling would normally make him curl onto himself and cry because he couldn't control his body but there wasn't the childish urge to cry anymore, as if he had cried it all, he could control his body from falling prey on the emotion that ran rampant in this small and young body.

His newly awakened hyper intuition, his control over this body…

 _What does it mean?_

His hyper intuition whispered and he chooses not to listen to it.

Tsuna wouldn't believe the conclusion. He didn't want to. It meant acknowledging that Lambo wasn't returning and the guilt… he was already guilty of robbing everything from his little brother.

He was battling his inner turmoil, that every time he acted like Lambo it sounded hollow to his ears. He was a mere replacement – _show them who you really are,_ a part of himself whispered on his ears – his mind immediately returning back to the words on his dream, _it's alright Tsuna-nii_.

The words repeated, a validation, a confirmation that his guilt, his crime was forgiven.

 _Lambo…_

His body might be recuperating but his emotion and mind warred inside him, Tsuna didn't want to choose. It would be better to not think of it but it pestered and clung to him. Doubts kept resurfacing it wouldn't let up until he acknowledge it existence. It whispered that his doubts were the truth that he must accept.

He refused to listen.

… _would return._

People come and go and for a moment he would be distracted, his mind would halt from thinking and he could laugh and be glad to hear from his family but it would return back to his dreams that he would pretend to sleep so he could shut up the thoughts.

Rinse and repeat.

The day bleeds to noon, and Hayato visited with a food, Takoyaki, made from octopus like the shape of Hayato's hair. His young friend talked to Lambo on what happened so far in the Ring Battle; that he lost against Belphegor that Squalo were defeated and consumed by shark, Mukuro's appearance on the Mist Ring Battle, of Xanxus's scheme, and that tonight was the Sky Ring Battle. It had reminded him of his Hayato, who liked story telling of their past endeavour to the young ones on their original time.

He feigned disinterest during their conversation and eventually pretended to sleep at the last part of narration while his mind was elsewhere.

Slowly, Hayato's young voice had changed into the familiar hoary voice of his silver haired on his mind. With his eyes closed, for a moment it was like he was back on his old days when old age caught them that their time was spent speaking of their time together, of weakening and aching bones as they stared at the sky with Takeshi with them and still grinning like a school boy. Hayato who spoke of their good old days, how he was so glad meeting him and still embarrassed to admit that he was glad meeting everyone else too and the time they had spent together in their big family made him so blissfully happy and perfectly content in life. Exhaustion crept to his body that it wanted to fall asleep for real, the mixing voice in his ear and his mind entwined.

Suddenly the familiar presence of his tutor made it known and the squeaky voice of his tutor rang out, "Ciaossu! You have a good side after all, Gokudera."

It broke the stillness that had encased him, dosing him back to his reality that he was still here, on a body he didn't own.

He didn't show an ounce of reaction at Reborn's arrival.

… _When did Reborn arrive?_

Hayato was startled that he voiced the same question on his mind, "When did you arrive, Reborn-san?"

"Since the beginning." Reborn answered cryptically.

Tsuna suddenly thought back of the things he did the whole day and he didn't sigh with relief because he also remembered that he had been crying on Nana's arms that morning. He idly wondered why his awakened hyper intuition didn't warn him of Reborn's presence. Maybe because even now, he would always see Reborn as his tutor and his most trusted… That's going to complicate things with Reborn shooting him assessing gaze this past few weeks and would only get worse in the future.

"Tonight is going to become a fiercer fight for the Sky Ring Battle, I will advise you to conserve your energy like me…" Reborn spoke to Hayato before promptly sleeping mid-sentence, the familiar snore of his tutor permeated on the room. It was followed by the gobsmack voice from Hayato.

Tsuna's lips couldn't help but twitch with amusement. Reborn and his way of spreading chaos everywhere still hadn't change.

Hayato eventually stood up and left, following Reborn's advice and that was to rest for few hours in preparation. After the small smack of the door there was silence aside from snoring on both occupant of the room.

Blessed silence finally rang out, but his hyper intuition was warning him and the buzzing had increased. He could take a wild guess on where this was going. He should have really expected this from happening early on.

"I know you're awake. Stop pretending or I will shoot you."

…

He was right, it was about this confrontation between him and Reborn. He almost didn't want to open his eyes, to confirm his tutor's word but he knew the consequence of doing so. Though it didn't mean he wouldn't delay the inevitable.

His eyes remained close and his snoring continued.

A click resounded inside the room and killer intent flooded his surrounding, he let it permit on the air, it would be fun to totally ignore it to rile the other but it's better to make the other see that he did notice. He better open his eyes or trigger his hitman tutor from giving a warning shoot. Lambo slowly opened his eyes and with confused gaze and yawn looked around him sleepily, still not letting up with feigning ignorance while awake and curious how Reborn would react.

"Fue…? Why is–"

The door slide open and Tsunayoshi along with I-pin and Fuuta trickled in. First they were confused of Reborn's appearance before both children jumped towards the bed with excitement and relief upon seeing that Lambo was awake and staring around him with confusion. They both coincidentally called for their afro-haired friend at the same time.

""Lambo!""

Meanwhile Tsunayoshi shot a startled look on Reborn's direction upon their arrival only for it to turn into panicked confusion when he saw that Reborn had his gun pointed to the awakened Lambo.

"What are you doing, Reborn?! Don't shoot, Lambo!"

At the same time the green gun on his tutor turned into the familiar shape shifting chameleon then it crawled and perched exhaustedly on Lambo's afro. Reborn's expression was still unreadable with his partner's action but Tsuna could see curiosity mingling on those eyes for the strange behaviour of his pet. Lambo on the other hand tilted his head upward in confusion then his face lit up into a beam when he saw a pet resting on his curly hair.

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said in a faux innocent voice that made Tsunayoshi pull on his hair with frustration before going to the stool and sat there. Probably to contemplate his life choices and why Reborn was being infuriating right now when he saw it with his eyes that Reborn was pointing at Lambo with a gun.

Lambo on the other hand belatedly turned at Fuuta and I-pin at the call of his name before an exhausted grin broke on his face, "Fuuta! I-pin! See, Reborn's chameleon is on my hair." He deliberately shoved his head towards his friend so they could see Leon resting on his afro with clarity. Before he shot a smug look on Reborn's direction, "It loves me more than jerk Reborn it means it is Lambo-san's now!"

Fuuta gave a long suffering sigh, "…That's not how it works, Lambo… and his name is Leon." Knowing that his advice would be disregarded by the hyper-active child before him.

"Selfish Lambo." I-pin added before she pointed her index finger on the exhausted pet and the green chameleon licked her finger that she glowed with happiness. On the other hand, Tsunayoshi turned to look at his tutor and saw the minute shift of twitch on his tutor. It made the brunet open his mouth instead of letting harm come to the afro haired child at his claim of ownership, knowing that Reborn would be cruel to Lambo, a thing he slowly noticed ever since he was discharged after his fight against Mukuro's Gang. "O-Oh! I almost forgot, Reborn. U-Uhm…" He trailed off before he remembered one of his worries that Reborn should know the answer. "Uhm… about Kyuudaime…" As for the other… he didn't really know why he was sick worried for Lambo today when Lambo was awake and safe from danger now.

Reborn turned his attention to Tsunayoshi.

Looks like, Tsunayoshi had inadvertently delayed the confrontation between him and Reborn by talking about important matter. However, he did notice that Tsunayoshi was sneaking worried glances at him during their visit.

* * *

The night of Sky Ring Battle, he could feel being jostled on his sleep but Cervello had dosed him with drugs, enabling him to not do anything and remain pliant throughout the travel.

His body were sluggish but his mind remained awake, it wouldn't obey his command to move. His mind was imprisoned and he couldn't get away from his thoughts.

Tsuna's mind played with the words of the dream he had, it repeated, and now there was no distraction from his thoughts, no outside stimuli that could get him out from his doubts.

 _Lambo is not returning you know that, don't you?_

He couldn't shout his belief that Lambo would return because after that dream, his weakened hyper intuition wasn't weak anymore. It trickled on his senses and made it harder to shut out the doubts – the _truth_ – from creeping on his mind. The doubts he had been hearing all this time was his hyper intuition whispering the truth all along.

 _...That was Lambo's message to you._

Tsuna didn't know how long he had been in that state but soon pain blossomed and coursed on his veins. His mind had silenced, reprieved from the words he could hear inside his head while the onslaught of pain on his recuperating body surged that it made him feel infinitely worse.

It made him hyper aware that he was heavily breathing through his mask, that he whimpered and groaned from the pain, feel the slithering snake of poison running on his veins.

Time ticked so slowly, as if every second lasted years for him as the pain increased on dosage that there was tears on his eyes, that there was a scream trapped on his throat that couldn't get out. Just when he could control his body's urges now, his control was stolen from him because of the overwhelming pain.

Suddenly numbness overcame his senses and the pain disappeared as exhaustion replaced it. However, he could dimly hear a soft voice on his ears, the familiar and heart aching voice of his little brother, Lambo.

 _"Tsuna-nii…"_

* * *

A party was held for his recovery in addition it was a celebratory party for winning the Ring Battle. He had listened out on what happened and as expected Tsunayoshi had defeated Xanxus that Lancia came to help them and that Varia went back to Italy.

It was a happy occasion for everyone concerned but not for him because today would be an awful day.

He would follow a script and because of it, Reborn would disappear in this world and stay on the future that could have been. It might be for the greater good but it didn't change the fact that he would do it to his family, not because of Lambo but for the good of their world, that he would watch Yuni sacrifice herself for all of them, that Tsunayoshi would murder Byakuran.

It also made him remember the last time he meet Byakuran on Italy, the statement _"I have the best feeling that I will see you soon."_ rang on his mind. However, now, there was no anxiousness in his hyper intuition at that accidental meeting.

While his mind was elsewhere, he tried to have fun, to continue laughing with his obnoxious and loud laughter, to show that he was healthy and still the hyperactive child they all knew, that it hadn't look like that he had stayed comatose on the hospital until yesterday. He continued his act but sometimes he would slip, like now, when everyone's attention wasn't on him.

"Lambo?"

Fuuta had called him worriedly and seeing the furrowed brow and pursed lips, something tugged on his stomach that he smiled at him blindingly before resuming his act. The light brown haired boy pouted before going with the flow. Tsuna knew that this conversation wasn't over and would resume on their shared room but that conversation wouldn't happen in the immediate future yet.

On his peripheral vision, he saw Lancia and Basil left through the front door and that Tsunayoshi with Reborn soon followed. No one was paying attention to him right now, the kids distracted by the others and food – that he sneaked towards outside.

It was about time for his act.

He waited for their voices to die out. He waited for the tell-tale sign that they had already given their gifts to Tsunayoshi before he run to them with vigour on his steps and childish voice on his throat.

"Picnic! Lambo-san wants to go on a picnic!" Tsunayoshi immediately trapped him on his arms in a warm hug, the young sky subconsciously emitted his flames under his skin that Lambo could feel it and he felt warm, it was still his flames after all.

"Not a picnic, Lambo. They are returning to Italy." The brunet explained exasperatedly, voice fond and still holding him in a warm hold that Tsuna inwardly melted, his core thrummed in delight, whispered _I miss this_ echoed on his mind that he couldn't help but sag on Tsunayoshi's arms before he could think why he was reacting like this now of all times.

Something had changed within him and instinctively knew it involves his core, his _soul_. And he only noticed it now. Why not yesterday? Is it because there was no skin contact between them?

"Italia?" He voiced out in a confused tone, deliberately using Japanese accent then added English slang because he could, "Bye-Bye!" Tsuna remained on his Lambo act even if his body had relaxed. His small pudgy hand waved in farewell and they watched the sun set on the horizon as both man disappeared from their sight. All the while, Tsuna analysed how he reacted on Tsunayoshi's presence – his flames – and he could say with certainty that it was like there was something between them because his hyper intuition had awakened and gained strength.

"Hey, Hey, picnic!" Lambo declared before he started squirming on the warm embrace. Tsuna would like to stay but it was time for his act. It is time for the curtain to rise once again.

"Hmph, you're really annoying, stupid cow." Reborn commented and he threw a glare at the hitman, before he jumped from the embrace and retaliated.

"Lambo-san isn't a stupid cow!" He yelled heatedly then threw multiple grenades, "Take that back, Reborn!" His hand now holding onto the ten year bazooka that he also threw at the hitman's direction.

As if time itself slowed down on Tsuna's green eyes, the bazooka sailed on Reborn's direction in a slow motion and his heart thudded all the while in apprehension. Then time continued so fast but he could see that Reborn had moved from his attack and dodged. The bazooka not hitting anything.

Reborn didn't disappear. There was no puff of smoke, only the static that came from the bazooka as it crashed on the pavement.

All of the sudden there was the sound of wind swishing before the afro haired child was snatched off the ground. His eyes widened in confusion and surprise then he began squirming on his position like an unruly child, trying to crane his neck to get a better look at his snatcher.

"Hi!"

He knew that voice…

Tsuna saw familiar white civilian clothes and a pair of white wings when he craned his neck. It was enough for his composure to break.

 _What is he doing here?_

"Reborn-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun I will be borrowing Lambo-chan with me!"

Of all times, Byakuran had appeared _now_ with a dramatic entrance in front of his tutor and Tsunayoshi. However, there wasn't an ounce of threat coming from Byakuran.

There was a startled shout from Tsunayoshi; "Lambo!" at the same time gun shot rang out that the albino haired teen dodge with ease, feet hovering through the air now. The albino had laughed amusedly even as he flew in the air, manoeuvring using his wings as if he was a bird as a show of mobility on the air.

"Let Lambo-sama go!" Tsuna had struggled half-heartedly, knowing that it was all he could do at the sudden turn of event and the lack of whisper or response from his intuition.

Byakuran hummed under his breath before tightening his arms around him then whispered on his ears playfully, dragging his name in a sing-sang tone that the fight left his body. "I might drop you if you squirm so much, _Tsu—chan_ ~"

The albino haired man chuckled merrily before waving his one arm in a ripped off salute towards his audience while a mischievous grin was on his face, words of "See you later!" resounded loud like a promise in the neighbourhood. Then he had flown off like a bird – no, an eagle – he was.

… _What is going on?!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally progress on the right direction!

 **Kindly leave a review on your way out**


End file.
